


The Twins, Brotherly Love

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis uważa, że uczucie, jakim darzy brata jest dziwne, ale nie niedopuszczalne, William twierdzi, że Louis zbyt lekko podchodzi do sprawy. Obaj są… dziwnie powiązani. Ale co się stanie, gdy w ich życiu pojawi się chłopak z burzą loczków na głowie i uroczymi dołeczkami? Ich więź jest silna i wyjątkowa, lecz czy ta sama więź jest pomiędzy nimi a Harry’m?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hejka skarbeńki! Już wakacje, a ja życzę wam żebyście spędzili je jak najlepiej, dlatego mam dla was kilka opowiadań! Przygotujcie się na poważną dawkę moich mini dzieł <3
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Kazirodztwo, związki homoseksualne, wulgaryzmy i sceny +18 (dużo).

Louis od samego rana był jakiś nieswój, a jego brat od razu to zauważył. Cóż, może byli przeciwieństwami, ale jednak mieli tą braterską więź, czy coś. Ich matka zawsze powtarzałą, że bliźniacy są ze sobą bardzo zżyci, co jest trochę dziwne, bo łączy ich tylko płeć, DNA i częściowo wygląd, zważywszy na to, że Louis jest typowym punkiem, mającym wszystko w dupie, za to Wiliam jest uczciwym, miłym i grzecznym chłopcem…

Tak, czy siak, Wiliam postanowił zapytać swojego brata, dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowuje.

Louis był akurat w kuchni, kiedy Will podszedł do niego, pytając czy się wyspał. Louis spiął się, powoli odwracając. Zmrużył oczy na swojego brata, oglądając go od stóp do głów.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - mruknął oschle.

William wywrócił oczami, wzdychając. - Jesteśmy braćmi, widzę, że coś jest nie tak, po prostu jestem ciekawy, nie musisz być niemiły, martwię się, pomimo tego, że jesteś dla mnie dupkiem ostatnio.

Louis przeczesał dłonią swoją grzywkę, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs.

\- Nic mi nie jest, poza tym, nie musisz się o mnie martwić, skarbie. - syknął, nalewając sobie kawy do szklanki, i upijając łyk.

\- Louis, widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy i nawet, jeżeli będziesz teraz do mnie warczał, to nic nie zmieni, okej? Przestań się tak zachowywać, mama też się o ciebie martwi, a ty zawsze wszystko olewasz…

Louis zacisnął dłonie na kubku, aż jego kostki pobielały. - Mam w dupie co myślisz o mnie i moim zachowaniu! Dlaczego nie możecie uszanować tego, kim jestem?! Nie pasuje wam, że mam kolczyki, tatuaże, moje zachowanie wam nie odpowiada… nie możecie się po prostu odpierdolić?!

William cofnął się, przerażony zachowaniem swojego brata, lecz uniósł głowę wysoko, by pokazać mu, że się go nie boi. - Louis, jesteśmy braćmi i…

Louis prychnął, wywracając oczami. - A szkoda. - Odwrócił się wychodząc z kuchni z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i skierował się do ich wspólnego pokoju.

Will stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, to zabolało, pomimo tego, że kłócili się dość często i praktycznie byli swoimi przeciwieństwami, martwił się o swojego brata. To nie było tak, że przeszkadzały mu jego kolczyki i tatuaże, nie były wcale takie złe (chociaż sam by sobie ich nie zrobił), właściwie to było nawet pociągające, to znaczy, gdyby nie było na Louis’ie, oczywiście. Przecież jego brat bliźniak go nie pociągał.

No dobra, to nie była do końca prawda.

Podobało mu się, że Louis potrafi być sobą, on bał się, że zostanie wyśmiany, czy coś. Był delikatniejszy niż jego brat. Nie lubił krzyku, chociaż Louis często go używał. Wiedział, że to było niedopuszczalne, to że czuł coś czego nie mógł określić, do swojego brata. To byłoby nienormalne.

Potrząsnął głową, przecierając dłonią zaszklone oczy i nalał sobie kubek herbaty, którą Louis zrobił w dzbanku. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego chłopak w ogóle robił herbatę, przecież jej nienawidził, zawsze pił tylko kawę, nigdy herbatę. Ale może zrobił ją dla mamy, chociaż ona od dłuższego czasu już była w pracy, ale może był tego nieświadomy…

Westchnął i postanowił jeszcze raz spróbować porozmawiać ze swoim braciszkiem, z którym kiedyś miał bardzo dobry kontakt. Już od małego Louis lubił czarne ubrania i tatuaże, ale Will’owi to nie przeszkadzało, każdy ma prawo do bycia sobą, prawda? Jego brat mógłby nawet wytatuować sobie całe ciało, a on nadal by go kochał, przecież byli rodziną, tak?

Robił kanapki z szynką, dla Louis’a i z serem, dla siebie, po czym ułożył je na talerzu, chwycił swój kubek z herbatą i skierował się po schodach do ich wspólnego pokoju. Co prawda mieli dom, ale nie był on zbyt duży. Mieli dwie sypialnie, dwie łazienki, oraz salon, kuchnię i pralnię, ich matce ledwo starczało na wszystko.

William już od dłuższego czasu szukał sobie pracy, by móc jej pomagać w płaceniu rachunków.

Kiedy był już przed drzwiami ich pokoju, ostrożnie, żeby nie rozlać swojej herbaty, otworzył drzwi wszedł do środka. Okna były zasłonięte a cały pokój ogarniał mrok. Szatyn postawił talerz i kubek na stoliku nocnym i zmrużył oczy, dostrzegając Louis’a, leżącego na swoim łóżku z głową w poduszce.

\- Hej, Lou… - mruknął miękko, podchodząc do niego i siadając delikatnie, po czym położył dłoń na plecach brata i zaczął je głaskać.

\- Czego? - Louis burknął w poduszkę.

Will westchnął, sięgając dłonią do jego ramienia, odsłoniętego przez bokserkę i zaczął rysować na niej przeróżne wzorki, wiedział, że Louis lubił, kiedy delikatnie muskało się jego skórę. Kiedy byli dziećmi, ciągle prosił go, żeby go głaskał, bo bez tego nie zaśnie, a Will robił to z czułym uśmiechem na ustach. Tęsknił za tamtymi czasami…

\- Zrobiłem nam śniadanie.

Louis mruknął coś w poduszkę, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

\- No weź, zrobiłem ci kanapki z szynką… tą co lubisz… - dodał po chwili, pocierając kciukiem jego ramię. - Louis?

Will potrząsnął głową, przesuwając ciało swojego brata i kładąc się tuż obok niego, nadal rysując na jego wytatuowanym ramieniu różne znaki. Louis obrócił głowę w jego stronę, unosząc brwi.

\- Zjesz ze mną śniadanie? - Will zapytał.

Louis przez chwilę badał jego twarz, po czym skinął krótko głową.

William uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, sięgając po talerz za siebie i kładąc go na poduszce, kiedy Louis uniósł swoją głowę.

\- Smacznego, Lou.

Louis spojrzał na niego, i mruknął ciche “Nawzajem”. Sięgnął po kanapkę z szynką, unosząc ją do ust i wgryzając się w nią.

Will uśmiechnął się i sam sięgnął po kanapkę (z serem).

Po zjedzonym śniadaniu i wypitej herbacie, w przypadku William’a, Louis położył się na plecach, układając dłoń na brzuchu i wpatrując się sufit.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Will mruknął, sięgając do jego dłoni i rysując na niej drobne znaczki. Louis spiął się lekko na ten gest, lecz po chwili jego mięśnie się rozluźniły.

-Taa, wszystko ok.

\- Nie wygląda… - Will uniósł brwi, pstrykając go w dłoń.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, spoglądając na swojego brata. - Nie powinieneś przypadkiem iść do szkoły?

Will zerknął na zegarek na swojej dłoni i pokiwał głową. - Masz rację, - powiedział, wstając. - chodź, trzeba się zbierać.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Nie chce mi się nigdzie iść.

Will westchnął ciężko. - A chce ci się zdać te klasę?

\- Olewam to.

Will oblizał wargi, kręcąc głową. - Daj spokój, Lou. Nie możesz po prostu iść ze mną do szkoły? Nie mamy dzisiaj dużo lekcji i na pewno twoi kumple też będą.

Louis zamrugał, zagryzając swoją dolną wargę, po czym pokiwał głową. - Dobra, ale tylko dlatego, że zrobiłeś mi śniadanie.

William uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągając do niego dłoń i pomagając mu wstać.

Przynajmniej osiągnął jeden sukces.

No cóż, nie dowiedział się o co chodzi, ale przynajmniej Louis nie jest już takim dupkiem dla niego.

Na razie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, rozdział już jest, mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba, kwiatuszki!

\- Hej, Will, jak tam z Louis’em? - Niall zapytał, kiedy razem z William’em mieli przerwę.

\- No cóż, zjedliśmy dziś razem śniadanie, to chyba dobry znak, nie? - mruknął, przeczesując grzywkę palcami.

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego jest dla ciebie taki niemiły, przecież nigdy mu niczego nie zrobiłeś, nie?

Szatyn pokiwał głową. Nie rozumiał zachowania Louis’a, ale dobre było chociaż to, że zjadł z nim dzisiaj śniadanie i nawet poszedł z nim do szkoły. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując wibrację w kieszeni.

Wyjął telefon, odblokowując go kciukiem i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

Od: Mama

Kochanie, co mam zrobić dzisiaj na obiad? Po drodze do domu podjadę jeszcze do sklepu i muszę wiedzieć, co kupić. Ty i Lou możecie zaprosić swoich przyjaciół :)

\- Kto to? - Niall zaglądnął mu przez ramię.

\- Mama, zaprasza na obiad ciebie, Liam’a i Zayn’a.

\- Tak! - Niall krzyknął, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze. - Kocham twoją mamę.

Will zachichotał, szturchając go w ramię. - Wiem, jest świetna.

Blondyn pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- W porządku, teraz znajdźmy Louis’a.

Niall kiwnął krótko, rozglądając się z Will’em na korytarzu.

Will pokręcił głową. Jego brat pewnie znowu się gdzieś szlajał, albo uciekł, no, w najlepszym wypadku palił w jakiejś łazience, do której nikt nie chodzi.

\- Jest! - Niall mruknął wskazując na schody.

\- Chodźmy, w takim razie. - powiedział, kierując się do swojego brata, króey razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi; Zayn’em i Liam’em, siedział na schodach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro.

Louis zauważył ich natychmiast, śledząc wzrokiem każdy pojedynczy ruch William’a.

\- Hej. - Will uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło, co Zayn i Liam od razu odwzajemnili.

\- Czego chcesz? - Louis syknął, ale w jego głosie nie było złości, więc Will tylko posłał mu kolejny uśmiech.

\- Chciałem zapytać, co chciałbyś na obiad? Wiesz, mama po drodze do domu, zrobi jeszcze zakupy i nie wie, co ma kupić, więc, na co masz ochotę? - Wytłumaczył, siadając obok swojego brata i opierając się plecami o obręcz.

\- Zapytała się ciebie, więc ty jej odpowiedz. - warknął, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Will pokiwał głową. - Tak, a ja pytam się ciebie, więc…?

Louis przekręcił głowę w jego stronę, spoglądając na niego spod wachlarza długich rzęs. - Zlewam to.

Will westchnął, wywracając oczami. - Nie możesz po prostu odpowiedzieć? Mama zaprosiła również Liam’a i Zayn’a, oraz oczywiście wesołego irlandczyka. Ja nie mam specjalnego zamówienia na dzisiaj, ale pomyślałem, że może ty masz na coś ochotę, hmm?

Louis przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, śledząc wzrokiem kontury jego twarzy.

\- Gdzie twoje okulary? - mruknął.

Will uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Poszły do wymiany, na razie noszę soczewki.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego do wymiany?

\- Ach, no wiesz, spadły mi i szkiełka się złamały, nieważne, to nic takiego, soczewki nie są takie złe. - zachichotał, a na twarzy Louis’a pojawił się drobny, ledwo widoczny uśmiech.

\- Jeśli mówiąc “spadły mi”, masz na myśli “spadły mi i wpadły pod ciężarówkę, która po nich przejechała”, to tak. - Niall zaśmiał się, robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu i wywołując tym samym śmiech reszty towarzystwa, łącznie z Louis’em.

\- Naprawdę okulary wpadły ci pod ciężarówkę? - Louis zachichotał, unosząc brwi.

\- Mhm, tak jakoś wyszło, poza tym, to wina Niall’a, to on się tak śpieszył, a okulary mi zaparowały i musiałem je wytrzeć. - Will wywrócił oczami.

\- To był ważny dzień, Will! Wtedy dostałem swoją upragnioną gitarę… przecież wiesz ile na nią czekałem… - burknął irlandczyk.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Louis mruknął, sięgając dłonią i klepiąc jego plecy. - Przecież nie mam ci tego za złe…

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciela. - I dobrze.

Will zachichotał, z powrotem patrząc na brata, i przechylając głowę. Był piękny. Naprawdę. To, że miał kolczyki i masę tatuaży, nie miało znaczenia, wiedział, że w głębi serca nadal jest gdzieś tam jego Louis, jego braciszek.

\- To jak, Lou? Na co masz ochotę? - zapytał ponownie, uśmiechając się do niego, a kiedy zobaczył, że ten otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, dodał: - Mam na myśli coś jadalnego. - Louis uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, więc Will szybko się poprawił. - To znaczy jedzenie, coś, co możemy zjeść na obiad.

Louis wybuchł śmiechem, a w kąciku jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. - Lasagne może być.

Will pokiwał głową, otwierając nową wiadomość.

Do: Mama

Louis ma ochotę na lasagne :P

Wysłał wiadomość, spoglądając na Zayn’a i Liam’a, którzy aktualnie rozmawiali z Niall’em i Louis’em. - To jak, wpadniecie do nas na obiad?

Liam uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Z przyjemnością.

Zayn tylko pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się. Telefon ponownie zaczął wibrować w dłoni William’a.

Od: Mama

W takim razie lasagne, kocham cie i twojego brata, przekaż mu, szkrabie <3

Will zachichotał słodko, odpisując.

Do: Mama

My ciebie też, mamo :*

\- Mama mówi że cie kocha. - Will powiedział, patrząc na brata.

Louis prychnął i wywrócił oczami, bawiąc się swoim kolczykiem w wardze. - No to fajnie to okazuje.

Will, westchnął cicho, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swojego brata. - Przecież wiesz, że mama nigdy nie chciała dla ciebie źle, LouLou.

Louis ponownie prychnął, zrzucając dłoń brata ze swojego ramienia. - Oczywiście, bo obrażanie swojego syna robi mu dobrze… niezłe.

Will zacisnął usta w wąską linię, patrząc na brata, wiedział, że czuł się zraniony, ale to on wszystkich odrzucał i ranił, więc sam sobie na to zapracował, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie chciał, żeby jego brat tak się czuł.

\- Lou, ty też nie byłeś dla niej najmilszy, miała prawo się zdenerwować. - powiedział w końcu.

\- Miała prawo obrażać swojego dziecko? Za jego wygląd? - Louis wstał wymachując rękoma przed twarzą Will’a.

\- Nie, Lou, to nie było miłe z jej strony, jednak sam ją do tego prowokowałeś swoim zachowaniem, nie jesteś niewinny. - William wstał, stając naprzeciwko brata.

Louis przeczesał dłonią swoją grzywkę i poprawił skórzaną torbę na ramieniu. - Wiesz, co? Mam to w dupie, niech se gada co chce… - udał, że się namyśla. - Co myślisz o tym, żebym przefarbował włosy? Może na czarno, albo czerwono? Tak, to na pewno jej się spodoba.

Will pokręcił głowa z dezaprobatą, chwytając Louis’a za ramiona. - Louis, cokolwiek zrobisz z włosami i tak będziesz jej synem, spróbuj chociaż, pogadać z nią, zamiast cały czas się kłócić. Poza tym, uważam, że teraz wyglądasz dobrze.

Louis zamarł, patrząc w oczy brata i ledwo oddychając. Will ścisnął jego ramiona w proszącym geście, chcąc, by chociaż raz go posłuchał.

\- Możesz być dzisiaj miły? - zapytał.

Niall, Zayn i Liam stali, wpatrując się w scenkę przed nimi, bojąc się, że Louis znowu coś odwali. Dzwonek zadzwonił a oni nadal tam stali, jakby byli sparaliżowani.

\- Nie będę słuchał pieprzonego kujona. - Louis warknął, odpychając od siebie William’a i odwracając się, w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Louis! - Will krzyknął, doganiając swojego brata i zagradzając mu drogę. - Przestań to robić, przecież wiem, że tak nie myślisz.

Louis zacisnął szczękę, chwytając go za koszulkę i przyszpilając do ściany. - Nie wiesz, co myślę!

\- Lou… - Will wyszeptał, przerażony tym, że jego brat może go uderzyć, chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego. W końcu to był jego brat, nie? Jego Louis.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz! Jesteś zwykłym kujonem, który nie umie nic więcej, jak tylko czytać te beznadziejne książki i być miłym, nawet dla tych, którzy cie obrażają. Nie masz jaj! - Wykrzyczał mu prosto w twarz, Liam i Zayn chcieli go odciągnąć, ale Louis był naprawdę silny i nadal go trzymał. - Myślisz, że jestem od ciebie gorszy?! Myślisz, że jak masz same szóstki, to wszystko wiesz?! Otóż się mylisz! Nie wiesz nic o życiu! Nigdy nie byłeś na żadnej imprezie, założę się, że nigdy się nie całowałeś! Jesteś zwykłą szarą myszką, która ma jednego przyjaciela! Wiesz co? Skoro tak bardzo kochasz swoją mamusię, to może idź do niej i naskarż na braciszka! - Odsunął się od niego trochę, jednak nadal go trzymał, widział, że Will miał szklane oczy, chciał go przytulić i przeprosić, ale nie mógł, nie mógł go do siebie dopuścić.

\- Louis, puść go. - Liam powiedział stanowczo. - Natychmiast go puść.

\- Nie Liam, jest w porządku… - Will powiedział cicho, spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki brata, widział, że ten nie chciał tak na niego krzyczeć, jednak wiedział też, że nie przeprosi. - Louis… jesteśmy braćmi, zawsze byliśmy i nimi będziemy do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej. Jesteś jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu i martwię się o ciebie. Posłuchaj, zrobisz, to, co uważasz za słuszne, a ja tak czy siak, będę cię w tym wspierał, bo jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina trzyma się razem.

Louis puścił go, jednak nadal stali blisko siebie, a jego dłonie znajdowały się na białej koszulce Will’a.

\- Hej, Lou? Jest w porządku, nie mam ci tego za złe, powiedziałeś, co myślisz, a ja doceniam twoją szczerość, jednak, jeśli pozwolisz, to chciałbym cie bliżej poznać… - Will uśmiechnął się delikatnie, mrugając, by pozbyć się zebranych pod powiekami łez.

\- Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, a drobny uśmiech igrał na jego ustach.

Will zaśmiał się cicho i wywrócił oczami z uśmiechem na ustach. - Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz.

Louis pokręcił głową, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się delikatnie. - Flirtujesz ze mną, nie wierze. - mruknął, udając niedowierzanie.

Will wybuchł śmiechem, a Louis zachichotał cicho, widząc roześmianą twarz swojego brata. Kiedy obaj się uspokoili, Will zbliżył się do brata, obejmując go ramionami z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. - Tęsknie za tobą.

Serce Louis’a zatrzymało się, kiedy przetwarzał informacje. Stał tak, nie oddając uścisku, jednak czuł, że Will wiedział, że go nie odda, po prostu chciał poczuć ciepło swojego braciszka.

\- Przepraszam, Lou. Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. - mruknął w jego skórę, owiewając ją gorącym oddechem. Przez ciało Louis’a przeszła fala dreszczy, jednak Will zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.

Liam i Zayn posłali Louis’owi gniewne spojrzenia, chcieli, by to Louis przeprosił Will’a, jednak wiedzieli, że ten tego nie zrobi. Niall tylko spoglądał na Will’a ze współczuciem.

\- Umm, okej, chyba już nie zdążymy na lekcje, więc może pójdziemy już do domu, hmm? - Louis odchrząknął, kiedy Will odsunął się od niego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Okej. - Will pokiwał głową, poprawiając swoją torbę na ramieniu i chwytając Louis’a za rękę. - W takim razie w drogę.

Pociągnął Louis’a do wyjścia ze szkoły, uśmiechając się. Cieszył się, że Louis uspokoił się trochę i choć wiedział, że to Louis powinien go przeprosić, to nie miał mu za złe, że tego nie zrobił, w końcu byli braćmi.

I tak wyszli ze szkoły, kierując się do domu, bliźniaków. Zapowiadał się… ciekawy dzień.


	3. Chapter 3

Podczas powrotu do domu, Will postanowił zajść jeszcze do sklepu, by kupić jakieś przekąski, miał nadzieję, że razem z przyjaciółmi i Louis’em obejrzą jakiś film, albo przynajmniej razem posiedzą. Mama miała dzisiaj nocną zmianę i był prawie pewien, że zaproponuje chłopakom, żeby zostali na noc, zważywszy na to, że jutro jest sobota, to było bardziej, niż prawdopodobne.

\- Hej, muszę podejść jeszcze do sklepu, ktoś chce iść ze mną? - Will zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie do reszty swojego towarzystwa.

\- Po co chcesz iść do sklepu? Mówiłeś, że mama idzie na zakupy. - Louis mruknął, spoglądając na niego przelotnie.

Will skinął głową, oblizując wargi. - Bo tak jest, tylko chciałem kupić jakieś przekąski, a wiem, że mama nie ma aż tylu pieniędzy, więc, pomyślałem, że ja kupię…

\- Możesz ze mną iść, Lou. - Powiedział, spoglądając na swojego brata, który patrzył na domy, które mijali. - Byłoby mi miło.

Louis westchnął, przenosząc na niego wzrok i zagryzając dolną wargę. - Jesteś strasznie nachalnym podrywaczem.

Will zaśmiał się, dźgając brata w bok, na co tamten odskoczył od niego. Obaj mieli łaskotki na całym ciele i kiedy byli mali, ciągle to wykorzystywali. Piękne czasy.

\- Ostatecznie, mogę z tobą pójść… - Louis westchnął ciężko. Will posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiedy Louis dodał. - Pod jednym warunkiem.

Will wywrócił oczami, ale pokiwał głową, przyglądając się bratu. - Jakim?

\- Robisz mi jutro śniadanie.

Will zachichotał, kiwając głową i chwytając brata za rękę. Pociągnął go w stronę sklepu krzycząc do przyjaciół, że klucz jest tam, gdzie zawsze. Niall, Liam i Zayn pokiwali głowami, posyłając im niepewne spojrzenia.

\- Hej, Lou? - Will mruknął, kiedy zbliżali się do sklepu.

\- Hmm?

\- Moglibyśmy obejrzeć dzisiaj jakiś film… to znaczy, jeśli masz ochotę. - mruknął, pocierając kark.

Louis spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. - No wiesz! Teraz to już jestem pewien, że mnie podrywasz!

Will zaśmiał się, dając bratu kuksańca w bok i otwierając drzwi do sklepu.Rozejrzeli się po półkach, szukając tego, na co mają ochotę.

\- Umm, to co chcesz kupić? - Louis mruknął, chodząc pomiędzy półkami.

\- Nie wiem, to, na co mamy ochotę, proponujesz coś? - Will westchnął, spoglądając na brata.

\- Chipsy?

\- Jasne, jaki smak? - Will skinął głową, podchodząc do półki z różnymi rodzajami chipsów.

Louis podszedł do niego, przyglądając się dostępnym rodzajom. - Może ser-cebula?

Will pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do brata i sięgając po paczkę serowo-cebulowych chipsów. - Może jeszcze jakieś, myślę, że jedna paczka to za mało… jak sądzisz?

Louis sięgnął jeszcze po fromage i paprykowe, po czym wpakował je do koszyka. Will uśmiechnął się i pociągnął brata do następnej półki, tym razem ze słodkościami. - Przydałyby się jeszcze jakieś słodycze, nie?

Louis spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. - Jesteś aż tak głodny?

Will zachichotał cicho, klepiąc Louis’a w ramię i machnął ręką na półkę, by wybrał coś, na co ma ochotę. Louis sięgnął po ciasteczka w polewie czekoladowej i żelki, machając nimi przed Will’em, dopóki ten nie zachichotał i nie skinął głową.

\- Już?

Will pokiwał głową i ruszył w stronę kasy. Kiedy stanęli w kolejce do kasy i zaczęli układać swoje zakupy na ladzie, Will wrócił się do półki ze słodyczami i wziął jeszcze jedną paczkę żelek, na wypadek, gdyby Niall zjadł pierwszą, przecież on też chciał trochę, nie? Poza tym, przezorny, zawsze ubezpieczony.

Louis pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, patrząc na brata, który wzruszył ramionami.

Rudowłosa kobieta policzyła ich zakupy, spoglądając na nich spod grubych okularów. - 15 funtów, proszę.

Will pokiwał głową, sięgając do kieszeni i wyjmując z niej portfel, po czym otworzył go, wyjmując pieniądze. - Ugh… chyba będę musiał coś odłożyć… - mruknął.

Louis pokręcił głową, przesuwając się bliżej do brata i wyjmując swój skórzany portfel. - Ile ci brakuje?

Will spojrzał na niego, wzdychając cicho. - Dwa funty, bo resztę kasy zostawiłem w domu.

Louis pokiwał głową, podając kobiecie pieniądze i czekając, aż Will zrobi to samo, po czym chwycił ich zapakowane w siatkę zakupy, chwycił dłoń brata i wyprowadził go ze sklepu, uprzednio chowając portfel.

Will poszedł za nim, zszokowany,że Louis sam złapał go za rękę, co było… dziwne, ale w dobrym sensie. Cieszył się, że może w końcu Louis dopuści go do siebie.

\- Dziękuje, Lou. Jak będziemy w domu, to ci oddam. - Will powiedział, ściskając dłoń brata.

\- Nie musisz mi nic oddawać, w końcu też będę to jadł, nie? Chyba nie zamierzasz sam wszystkiego zjeść, co? - Louis szturchnął go łokciem, jednak nadal nie puścił jego dłoni.

Chciał się napawać ty uczuciem ciepła dłoni William’a. Nawet, jeśli tylko w drodze do domu.

\- Nie zamierzałem. - zachichotał. - Ale naprawdę ci dziękuję, Lou.

\- W porządku, to tylko dwa funty, nic wielkiego.

Jednak dla Will’a to było dużo, to, że dodał mu dwa funty i to, że nadal trzyma jego dłoń. Zawsze jest nadzieja, że jego stary, uroczy Louis, gdzieś tam jest, nie? Nawet nie chodzi już o jego ubiór, bo Will’owi się podobał, chodziło o jego zachowanie względem innych. Względem niego.

\- To jak z tym filmem? Możesz wybrać. - Will mruknął nieśmiało spoglądając na brata, który bawił się swoim kolczykiem w wardze.

\- Jasne, czemu nie… - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

Will uśmiechnął się do siebie, mocniej ściskając dłoń brata.

Reszta drogi upłynęła im spokojnie, nie rozmawiali, ale cisza, która im towarzyszyła, należała do tych przyjemnych, tak więc nie mieli nic przeciwko niej. Louis ściskał dłoń William’a do końca drogi, a Will napawał się tym uczuciem, brata blisko siebie, czuł się przy nim tak dobrze, ale to normalne, w końcu byli rodzeństwem, nie?

Po wejściu do ich niewielkiego domku, Louis puścił jego dłoń, rozebrali się i wkroczyli do salonu, zastając roześmianych przyjaciół na kanapie, przed telewizorem.

\- Co robicie? - Will zapytał, czochrając włosy Niall’a.

\- Śmiejemy się, nie widać? - mruknął blondyn, udając oburzenie i gładząc swoje włosy.

Will zachichotał, kiwając głową i kierując się w stronę kuchni. - Hej, Lou? Przyniesiesz mi tutaj nasze zakupy?

Po chwili w wejściu do kuchni pojawiła się sylwetka Louis’a, który stanął obok brata, kładąc na stole ich zakupy. Will poczuł wibrację w kieszeni i wyjął telefon, spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

Od: Mama

Już jestem po zakupach, niedługo będę w domu :)

Poczuł, jak Louis zagląda mu przez ramię, prawię układając na nim głowę. Jego włosy połaskotały policzek Will’a, a dłonie powędrowały na blat, pomiędzy jego ciałem.

Will szybko otworzył nową wiadomość i odpisał mamie.

Do: Mama

W porządku, kupiliśmy z Lou trochę przekąsek i później będziemy oglądać film :P

Zablokował telefon, kładąc go na blat i odwracając głowę w stronę Louis’a. Ich twarze dzieliły milimetry a oczy spotkały się. Oczy Louis’a były niebieskie, ale jeśli dobrze się przyjrzałeś, miały też domieszkę zieleni, która odróżniała obu chłopców, oprócz tatuaży i kolczyków Louis’a, oczywiście.

Will chłonął wzrokiem każdy najmniejszy detal twarzy Louis’a, każde wgłębienie. Spojrzał na jego delikatne wąskie wargi, takie różowe i słodkie. Przez jego myśli przebiegła scenka, gdzie Louis przypiera go do blatu i całuje tak zaborczo i tak… Nie! Stop! Przecież oni są braćmi, przecież nie mogą… to by było… nielegalne. Jednak wizja jego i Louis’a, razem, trzymających się za ręce i całujących do utraty tchu była dosyć… miła i przyjemna. Widok siebie, wtulonego w ciało swojego brata i bawiącego się swoimi złączonymi dłońmi, sprawiał, że w jego brzuchu coś się przewracało. Nie było to takie uczucie, które czujesz, gdy chcesz wymiotować, to było raczej uczucie, które towarzyszy ci, gdy ktoś, kto ci się podoba, robi dla ciebie coś miłego. Nie, żeby William’owi kiedykolwiek podobał się ktoś, kto nie jest Louis’em… to znaczy… ugh, nieważne.

Louis oblizał wargi, widząc, że Will im się przygląda, po czym ułożył mu dłonie na biodrach i obrócił przodem do siebie. Nachylił się nad jego uchem, które ował jego gorący oddech i wyszeptał: - Myślę, że mam ochotę na jakiś horror.

Przez ciało Will’a przeszło stado dreszczy, a na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Louis nadal nie ruszał się z miejsca, chuchając na ucho szatyna. Gdyby ktoś się o to zapytał, to pewnie by skłamał, jednak prawda była taka, że Louis podniecił go, a w jego spodniach zrobiło się trochę ciaśniej.

\- O-okej. - Will wyszeptał, sięgając dłonią do jego ramienia i ściskając je.

Z ust Louis’a wyleciał drobny chichot, osunął się, przejeżdżając nosem po jego policzku i spoglądając w jego oczy. Will potarł kciukiem jego ramię, czując pod palcem jego gładką skórę.

Louis zabrał dłonie z jego bioder i skierował się do wyjścia z kuchni, mrucząc: - Idę wybrać jakiś horror.

Will odetchnął, kiedy Louis’a już nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Kurcze, przecież to było niestosowne, nie powinien tak myśleć o swoim bracie, poza tym, Louis by sobie tego nie życzył.

***

Jay – mama Louis’a i Will’a przyszła piętnaście minut po ich drobnym “incydencie” i po przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi (nawet z Louis’em, co było wielkim zaskoczeniem dla Will’a), zabrała się za robienie lasagne. Chłopcy w tym czasie siedzieli na podłodze w salonie i przeglądali wszystkie płyty DVD, które Will i Louis mieli w domu, szukając jakiegoś “odpowiedniego horroru”, jak to określił Louis.

W końcu stanęło na tym, że będą oglądali “Laleczkę Chucky”, co oczywiście nie było decyzją wszystkich, lecz samego Louis’a, jednak nikt się nie przeciwstawił, po zobaczeniu błagającego spojrzenia Will’a. Nie chciał, by Louis się zdenerwował i wyszedł. Chciał tylko, obejrzeć z bratem i przyjaciółmi film, bez żadnych sprzeczek. Co prawda sam nie lubił horrorów, gdyż w nocy nie mógł spać, ale dla Louis’a mógł się poświecić, no nie? W końcu byli rodzeństwem.

Tak czy siak, kiedy zasiedli do stołu, wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci, nawet Louis, co było rzadkością.

\- Jak wam minął dzień, chłopcy? - Jay zapytała, nakładając im na talerze lasagne.

\- Mi minął bardzo miło, mamo. - Will posłał jej uśmiech, dziękując, kiedy podała mu talerz z lasagne.

\- Mi też. - Liam skinął głową, niemo dziękują, gdy dostał swój talerz.

\- I mi. - zawołał wesoło irlandczyk, oblizując wargi na swoją dużą porcję lasagne.

\- Oraz mi. - Zayn zamruczał wpakowując do ust kawałek pysznego dania.

Jay zachichotała, po czym przeniosła swój wzrok na Louis’a, podając mu talerz. - A ty, Lou? Jak spędziłeś dzień?

Louis spojrzał na nią, odchylając się na krześle (obok Will’a). Will posłał mu proszące spojrzenie, na które Louis uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - Miałem niezły dzień, nie uwierzysz, czego dokonałem.

\- Louis… - Will szepnął, błagając brata spojrzeniem, żeby to nie było coś niestosownego, czy chamskiego. W duchu miał nadzieję, że jego brat przynajmniej zachowa rozsądek, nie chciał, żeby mama denerwowała się przed nocną zmianą.

Jay uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zajmując miejsce przy stole i biorąc widelec do ręki. - Cóż takiego?

Louis spojrzał Will’owi prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Will powiedział do niego nieme “proszę”, jednak był prawie pewien, że Louis to zignoruje.

Tak też się stało.

\- Podnieciłem Will’a do granic możliwości.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Podnieciłem Will’a do granic możliwości.

Wszyscy zaczęli wpatrywać się w Will’a i Louis’a na zmianę, podczas, gdy policzki Will’a robiły się coraz bardziej czerwone z każdą sekundą.

Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Louis’a, króry bezczelnie spoglądał mu w oczy.

Nie wierzył, że Louis zrobił coś takiego, ni mógł tego zrobić. Przecież był jego bratem!

Will wstał gwałtownie od stołu, sięgając dłonią, po dłoń Louis’a, który pewnie ją chwycił, wstając i dając się pociągnąć na górę, do ich pokoju. Kiedy tylko Will zatrzasnął drzwi za Louis’em, zacisnął szczękę i patrzył na Louis’a z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dla… - wziął głęboki wdech, próbując ponownie. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Louis zaśmiał się, nachylając nad nim. - Powiedziałem prawdę.

Will potrząsnął głową, odsuwając się od niego. Poczuł, jak łzy wzbierają się pod jego powiekami, dlatego odwrócił się w stronę okna, plecami do Louis’a.

\- Poniżyłeś mnie. - poprawił, zaciskając powieki.

Jak Louis mógł mu to zrobić? Przecież nigdy nie zrobił mu niczego… zawsze za nim stawał, byli braćmi, czy nie powinno tak być? Jeden broni drugiego? Nie powinien go poniżać, zawstydzać. Dlaczego mu to robił?

\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? - Will załkał, pozwalając, by łzy poleciały po jego policzkach. Odwrócił się przodem do Louis’a. - Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to robisz, kiedy ja tylko chcę odzyskać starego Lou?!

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, widząc łzy na twarzy Will’a. Nie chciał tego spowodować. Myślał, że się wkurzy, ale nie, że będzie… płakał. Szybkim krokiem skrócił odległość między nimi, przytulając roztrzęsione ciało Will’a do swojej piersi.

\- Cii, kochanie… - wymamrotał, gładząc dłonią jego plecy. Will zacisnął dłonie na tyle koszulki swojego brata, szepcząc w jego szyję, jak bardzo poniżony się czuje i że tam nie wróci. - Nie musisz tam wracać… możemy zostać tutaj.

Will chlipnął w jego szyję jeszcze kilka razy, po czym podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. - Zostaniesz ze mną?

Louis kiwnął głową, schylając się i cmokając go krótko w usta, po czym odsunął się, przyciskając twarz do jego włosów i zaciągając się ich słodkim zapachem.

Will mocniej zacisnął dłonie, wtulając twarz w jego wytatuowaną szyję. Usta Louis’a były takie miękkie i ciepłe, takie… delikatne. Nadal czuł jego kolczyk, przy swoich ustach i jego gorący oddech, kiedy się odsuwał. Nie powinni tego robić. Byli braćmi, rodziną. Bracia się nie całują… przynajmniej nie w usta.

\- Louis? - Will wyszeptał w jego opalone i wytatuowane ramię.

\- Hmm?

\- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie… taki?

Louis wciągnął z impetem powietrze, i przymknął powieki.

Nigdy nie chciał być taki dla Will’a, on po prostu… nie radził sobie z uczuciem, którym darzył brata. Cóż, nie mógł tego określić, jak tylko pociąg seksualny… z tym byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej. Wypieprzyłby go dobrze i po sprawie. Jednak to uczucie było… inne. Było ciepłe i miłe. Oczywiście Louis nigdy nie był zakochany. Więc, nie mógł stwierdzić, czy to było to. Kiedyś on i Will byli ze sobą bardzo blisko i pewnego dnia, on po prostu uświadomił sobie, że jego brat, nie jest dla niego tylko… bratem, ale kimś innym. Tylko problem tkwił w tym, że nadal nie wiedział, czym dla niego był.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Will. - westchnął, opierając brodę, na jego głowie.

\- Ja… zrobiłem ci coś? Już mnie nie lubisz? - Will mruknął, całując go w szyję.

\- To nie tak, ja… możemy o tym nie rozmawiać?

Will odsunął trochę głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć, po czym stanął na palcach i przycisnął swoje usta, do tych Louis’a. Louis był wyższy od niego o kilka centymetrów, plus jeszcze jego czarne skórzane buty, które też dodawały mu wzrostu.. ugh. Chciał, by Louis wiedział, że on nie ma mu tego za złe. Jakikolwiek jest powód jego zachowania, on może poczekać na odpowiedź. Louis oddał pocałunek, poruszając swoimi wargami i czekając, aż Will zrobi to samo. Kiedy Will odzwierciedlił jego ruchy, powoli polizał jego dolną wargę, prosząc o wstęp, a Will prawie natychmiast rozchylił wargi zapraszająco.

Louis zachichotał cicho w jego usta, wsunął język w usta Will’a i przejechał nim po jego zębach, podniebieniu i skończył na jego języku, przez chwilę go liżąc, dopóki nie odsunął się od niego, zamykając usta, i składając na nich jeszcze kilka pojedynczych całusów.

Will otworzył oczy, spoglądając w turkusowe oczy swojego brata i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, pocierając ze sobą ich nosy.

\- Nie chcę tam wracać, dopóki mama nie wyjdzie… - Will szepnął, nie chcąc przerywać ich słodkiej ciszy.

Louis skinął głową, całując go w czoło. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę im powiedzieć, że żartowałem, czy coś…

Will potrząsnął głową, sięgając po dłoń brata i splatając ze sobą ich palce. - Wolałbym, żebyś ze mną poleżał, da się zrobić?

Louis zaśmiał się, podnosząc brata za uda i położył na łóżku, szybko układając się obok niego. - Da się zrobić.

Will uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wtulił się w jego ciepłe ciało.

Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło.


	5. Chapter 5

Will zasnął niedługo po tym, jak położył się z Louis’em na łóżku. Zasnął o wiele szybciej, niż normalnie i prawdopodobnie to była zasługa brata. Otulony jego ciepłymi ramionami, czuł się… bezpiecznie.

Louis przyglądał się jego spokojnej twarzy, głaszcząc jego policzki i zahaczając palcami o usta. Kochał sposób, w jaki jego grzywka opadała mu na oczy (kiedyś okulary) i to, jak odgarniał ją, wyglądając przy tym tak niewinnie i tak seksownie zarazem, że Louis od samego patrzenia miał ciaśniej w spodniach.

Nachylił się nad nim, muskając ustami czubek jego nosa, policzki, odgarnął grzywkę z czoła, by móc złożyć na niej pocałunek, po czym przycisnął delikatnie swoje usta, do tych Will’a i wyplątał się z jego uścisku, wstając. Spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, aby się upewnić, że nadal śpi i ruszył do wyjścia z pokoju.

\- Louis…

Louis odwrócił głowę w stronę łóżka, na którym leżał Will i zauważył, że ten nadal spał. Pewnie po prostu coś mu się śniło… z Louis’em… Szatyn uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, co mu się śni. Z pewnością później go zapyta.

Oblizał wargi i wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając drzwi. Ich mama na pewno już wyszła, więc będą tylko chłopacy. No, jedna osoba mniej na głowie.

Zszedł po schodach na dół i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to Niall, Zayn i Liam, siedzący na kanapie i posyłający mu piorunujące spojrzenia. Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, podchodząc bliżej nich i opierając się o oparcie fotela.

\- Jak tam mama? - zapytał, wiedząc, że Zayn ma ochotę mu wpierdolić, ale i tak by tego nie zrobił, heh. Więc chyba mógł ich troszeczkę podrażnić, nie?

\- Louis, dlaczego, do cholery to zrobiłeś?! - Liam warknął, mrużąc na niego oczy.

\- A dlaczego nie?

\- Przestań, Louis. Wszyscy wiemy, że Will ma za dobre serce dla ciebie, czego absolutnie nie rozumiem, bo, cholera, ty go kurwa gnębisz! - Niall mruknął, zaciskając szczękę.

Louis wywrócił oczami, spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół. - Dajcie spokój, on nie ma mi tego za złe.

\- A powinien, Lou. I ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

Louis skinął głową, wzdychając cicho. - Pocałowałem go.

\- Co?! - Liam i Zayn sapnęli równocześnie.

\- Odwzajemnił go, prawda? - Niall mruknął, posyłając Louis’owi już łagodniejsze spojrzenie.

Louis ponownie skinął głową, przeczesując palcami grzywkę, która wpadała mu na oczy.

\- Więc… jesteście razem…? - Liam zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca kumając o co chodzi.

\- Nie wiem… nie sądzę, że… ugh…

Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nie zamierzasz złamać mu serca. - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Poza tym, jesteśmy braćmi, myślisz, że Pan grzeczny-uczeń-i-syn będzie łamał prawo? To się nazywa kazirodztwo, czytałem o… - Louis przerwał, rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok.

Chłopcy unieśli brwi, przyglądając się Louis’owi z zaciekawieniem i zainteresowaniem, lecz przerwali to, gdy do ich uszu dotarły ciche kroki.

\- Hej, LouLou… - Will wszedł do salonu, ziewając i przecierając pięściami oczy. Może nie spał długo, za to bardzo intensywnie.

Po chwili otworzył oczy, i spojrzał na Louis’a z zaspanym uśmiechem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na twarze przyjaciół, które były bardziej zainteresowane, niż obrzydzone, czy zdegustowane.

\- Hej, skarbie, wyspałeś się? - Louis zapytał, odpychając się od oparcia fotela i podchodząc do swojego brata. Owinął ramiona wokół jego talii, ściskając ją i składając czuły pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Trochę… - Will ziewnął, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na ramię Louis’a. - Przestraszyłem się, kiedy się obudziłem, wiesz?

Louis cmoknął go jeszcze raz w czoło, zachęcając tym samym, by kontynuował.

\- Myślałem, że sobie poszedłeś, albo, że ci się nie podobało… - Will kontynuował zaspanym głosem i z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Przecież jestem. - Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, rysując maleńkie kółeczka na jego talii.

\- Wiem… - Will po raz kolejny ziewnął głaszcząc szyję brata. - Gdzie mama?

\- Wyszła do pracy.

\- Była zła? - Will otworzył leniwie powieki, mrugając, by przyzwyczaić się do światła.

\- Nie bardzo, wymamrotała tylko “Powinnam się tego spodziewać” i kazała nam jeść. - Liam mruknął, przyglądając im się uważnie.

\- Jestem głodny… - Will burknął, w szyję Louis’a. Ten tylko zachichotał, całując go w czubek głowy i prowadząc na fotel.

\- Poczekaj, odgrzeję nam lasagne, okej?

\- Mpfm - Will wtulił się w oparcie fotela, podkurczając nogi i zamykając oczy.

Louis zaśmiał się i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie zastał ich dwa talerze z nietkniętą lasagne. Przełożył je na jeden talerz i włożył do mikrofalówki, nastawiając ją na dwie minuty. Kiedy mikrofalówka zapiszczała, Louis wyjął z niej danie i wziął widelec, po czym wrócił do swojego brata, który nadal leżał skulony na fotelu. Postawił talerz na stoliku do kawy i podniósł Will’a, sadzając go sobie na kolanach i z powrotem sięgając po jedzenie.

\- Will, otwórz buzie… - Louis zachichotał. Will czasami zachowywał się jak dziecko.

Will uśmiechnął się leniwie i otworzył buzię, patrząc na brata. Louis nałożył na widelec trochę jedzenia, podmuchał i włożył bratu do ust.

Will zamruczał, oblizując wargi, nieświadomie, kusząc przy tym Louis’a, który nie mogąc się powstrzymać, nachylił się nad nim, przyciskając do niego swoje usta, na krótką chwilę. Will wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, jednak uśmiechnął się do brata, otwierając buzię i czekając na kolejną porcję obiadku.

\- Jak dziecko… - Louis mruknął, gdy skończył karmić Will’a i sam zjadł.

\- Twoje dziecko… - Will szepnął mu do ucha, nachylając się nad nim. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że to mogło dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale wszystkie wątpliwości uleciały z niego, kiedy Louis zachichotał, kiwając głową i całując go krótko w nos.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze długo, co chwile wymieniając się czułościami. Nawet nie zauważyli, a ich przyjaciół już nie było. Postanowili jednak puścić jakiś film i obejrzeć go wspólnie podczas jedzenia przekąsek, które kupili.

Louis rozłożył jedzenie a Will włączył horror, który wybrał Lou.

Oboje zasiedli na kanapie, tuląc się do siebie i chichocząc co jakiś czas. Louis rozpraszał Will’a, kiedy wiedział, że nastąpi jakaś straszna scena, gdyż wiedział, że będzie in miał koszmary przez następny tydzień.

Po skończonym filmie, Will był troszkę wystraszony, dlatego położyli się spać w łóżku Will’a i zasnęli w swoich ramionach, mrucząc ciche “Dobranoc”.


	6. Chapter 6

Następny dzień był dosyć… dziwny. Nie w złym sensie, nie myślcie sobie! Louis obudził się pierwszy…

Za to Will, obudził się spocony i podniecony. Kołdra leżała gdzieś na ziemi, a Louis klęczał pomiędzy jego szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i całował jego nagą klatkę piersiową.

To nie byłoby aż tak dziwne, gdyby Louis nie penetrował jego tyłka swoimi palcami. Długimi palcami, trzeba dodać.

\- Och! - Will krzyknął, kiedy Louis otarł palcami o jego prostatę.

Louis podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z uśmieszkiem. - Dzień dobry, skarbie.

Will normalnie by mu odpowiedział, gdyby nie to, że głośny krzyk wyrwał się z jego gardła, gdy Louis wyciągnął palce z jego ciasnego wnętrza, po czym wbił je mocno, tak, że oczy Will’a wykręciły się do wnętrza czaszki.

Louis zachichotał cicho, wędrując ustami do jego szyi, wysysając na niej bordowe znaki, które następnie koił językiem.

\- Lou-uis - Will sapnął, sięgając dłońmi do włosów brata i zaciskając na nich pięści.

Louis przeniósł pocałunki na linię jego szczęki, uśmiechając się w jego skórę, kiedy oddech Will’a stał się ciężki.

\- Ta-ak… - Will wymamrotał, kiedy Louis dodał jeszcze jeden palec, wciskając go do jego ciasnego wnętrza. Aktualnie, wbijał się w jego wnętrze trzema palcami, co chwilę ocierając się o jego czułą prostatę.

\- Dojdziesz dla mnie, kochanie? - Louis wyszeptał, przejeżdżają nosem po jego policzku i przyspieszając tępo pchnięć palcami.

\- Ja-oh… - Will szarpnął za włosy brata, przyciągając go do gorącego pocałunku złożonego z dużej ilości śliny, języków i ocierających się o siebie zębów. - Louis!

Will wyplątał jedną dłoń z włosów brata, po czym sięgnął do swojego penisa, lecz nawet nie zdążył go dotknąć, kiedy Louis ją odepchnął. - Bez dotykania!

Will zaskomlał, a zaraz później załkał głośno, wyginając się w łuk na łóżku i ocierając się tym samym swoim penisem o smukły brzuch swojego brata.

\- Ach! Pro-osze… - Will zaskomlał zaciskając dłoń na prześcieradle.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, cmoknął krótko w usta, po czym pocałunkami wytoczył sobie dróżkę aż do czerwonego, mokrego i twardego penisa Will’a.

\- Tak! - Will wyrzucił swoje biodra do góry, kiedy Louis polizał główkę jego penisa i zassał kawałek.

Louis zachichotał cicho w wewnętrzną stronę jego uda, po czym bez ostrzeżenia wziął jego ociekającego preejakulatem penisa głęboko w usta.

\- Owwww… - Will krzyknął, uderzając pięścią o materac.

Louis uśmiechnął się w okół jego długości, zasysając mocno i poruszając głową. Will wił się pod nim, wypychając biodra w stronę jego usta, a następnie nabijając się ne jego palce i skomląc cicho.

\- Je-eszcz-e… ach… bła-agam…

Louis zassał go najmocniej jak potrafił, wbijając palce głęboko w jego wnętrze, a następnie poczuł gorącą spermę chłopaka w swoich ustach i jego mięśnie zaciskające się na jego palcach, oraz usłyszał głuchy krzyk swojego imienia.

Delikatnie wyciągnął palce z jego wnętrza i wypuścił mięknącego penisa ze swoich ust.

\- Dziękuję. - Will szepnął, gdy Louis opadł obok niego, otulając go ramionami i wciągając na swoją spoconą pierś.

\- Zawsze do usług, kochanie. - Louis zachichotał, całując go w spocone czoło i pocierając delikatnie jego zaczerwienione policzki. - Byłeś taki gorący, wiesz? Cholernie. Jęczałeś moje imię, a twój penis był taki twardy tylko dla mnie…

Will jęknął, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i zaciskając dłoń na jego włosach.

Louis roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Will podążył za nim, nadal wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, łaskocząc go przy tym swoimi włosami.

\- Już dobrze… - Louis wymamrotał, gładząc dłonią jego spocone i zmęczone plecy, co chwile drapiąc je paznokciami.

\- Nie chce mi się nic robić… - Will burknął.

\- Możemy zostać w łóżku, jeśli chcesz… - Louis zaproponował, pochylając się w dół i muskając ustami jego rozgrzany policzek.

\- To brzmi, jak dobry plan. - Will cmoknął go w szyję, oplatając ramieniem jego pas i rysując na jego brzuchu różne wzory.

Nawet nie myślał o tym, że jest nagi, a jego brat może oglądać jego ciało. Nie krępował się, czuł się dobrze. Właśnie otrzymał najlepszy blowjob na świecie plus palcówkę. Palce Louis’a, tak doskonale go wypełniały, tak dobrze ocierały się o jego prostatę, wywołując dreszcze na jego ciele.

Okej, może to było nielegalne i okropne, ale podobało mu się, a przecież nikt nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć, tak? Poza tym, Louis na pewno nie będzie chciał się ujawniać, czy coś, zważywszy na to, że nawet nie wiedzieli, co pomiędzy nimi jest.

Może niedługo się to zmieni.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Hej, Will, masz ochotę na jajecznicę? - Louis zawołał z kuchni do swojego brata, który siedział na kanapie w salonie.

\- Mhmm… - Will mruknął, wstając i kierując się do kuchni, przecież nie będzie się nudził, nie?

Louis stał przodem do blatu, opierając się o niego dłońmi i wyjmując potrzebne rzeczy. Will przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może podejść do brata i objąć go w pasie, ale postanowił, że może lepiej się zapytać, czy coś. Nigdy nie miał bliskiego kontaktu z drugą osobą i to wszystko było dla niego takie… świeże.

\- Lou, mogę cie przytulić?

Louis odwrócił się do niego z uniesionymi brwiami. - Umm, jasne, nie musisz pytać, wiesz? Przecież cię nie uderzę.

\- Wiem, tylko… - Will wymamrotał, zbliżając się do brata i otulając ramionami jego szyję, po czym wtulił głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Tylko, co, kochanie? - Louis zapytał delikatnym tonem, obejmując Willa w pasie.

\- Nigdy nie robiłem takich rzeczy, wiesz… Nie wiem, jak mam się zachowywać i… - Przerwały mu ciepłe usta Louis’a, napierające na jego własne.

Louis całował go delikatnie, lekko muskając językiem jego wargi, po czym odsunął się, składając ostatni pocałunek na jego czole.

\- W porządku, możesz robić to, co uważasz, że powinieneś. - Louis powiedział szczerze, spoglądając mu w oczy. - Jeśli jest coś, co uważasz, że chciałbyś ze mną zrobić… zrób to.

\- Chciałbym ci obciągnąć. - Will wypalił, prawie natychmiast żałując tych, słów, gdy zobaczył zszokowaną minę Louis’a. Co prawda dużo o tym myślał, no bo w końcu Louis zrobił mu dobrze, tak? Chciał się chłopak odwdzięczyć. Tylko tyle. - To znaczy, ja…

\- Obciągnąć? - Louis przełknął, sięgając dłonią, żeby potrzeć zarumieniony policzek Will’a. Niewinność tego chłopca tak cholernie go pociągała. Był pewien, że jeszcze jedno niewinne słowo i jego penis stworzy namiot w spodniach.

\- Po prostu… t-ty spra-awiłeś, że czu-ułem się-ę ta-ak do-obrze i ja ty-ylko chciałem c-ci się odwdzię-ęczyć… - Will wyjąkał, spuszczając głowę i chowając ją w piersi szatyna.

\- Oh, um, ty jeszcze tego nie robiłeś, prawda? - Louis oblizał wargi i skinął głową, gdy Will pokiwał skinieniem głowy. - Dobrze, jeśli chcesz, to możesz spróbować, jednak bez przymusu, pamiętaj. Jak będziesz chciał skończyć, skończ.

Will gwałtownie podniósł głowę do góry, a ogromny uśmiech urósł na jego twarzy. - Naprawdę mogę to zrobić?

Louis ponownie uniósł brwi, na ekscytację swojego brata i zachichotał, kiwając głową.

\- Tutaj?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, przygryzając wargę. - Jeśli chcesz.

Okej, Louis tego chciał i kurwa, miał nadzieję, że Will też będzie tego chciał. Kurwa, sam fakt, że jego brat będzie mu obciągał, już go niesamowicie podniecał i obawiał się, że dojdzie zbyt szybko, jednak wszystkie jego wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, kiedy Will opadł na kolana, rozpinając jego spodnie i zdejmując je wraz z bokserkami.

Penis Louis’a, był duży, czerwony i ociekał preejakulatem, co z jakiegoś powodu spodobało się Will’owi.

\- Jaki ładny. - Mruknął nie zdając sobie sprawy, że męczy tą swoją niewinnością biednego Louis’a, który jęknął głośno. - Naprawdę ładny.

Louis zacisnął dłonie na blacie kuchennym, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, kiedy Will nachylił się, oblizując główkę jego penisa od preejakulatu. Will jęknął z aprobatą, czując gorzki smak na języku, który naprawdę mu się podobał. Oblizał podstawę penisa, po czym wsunął go sobie całego do ust.

\- Kurwa. - Louis sapnął, czyją obezwładniające ciepło w okół swojego kutasa.

Will, sięgnął dłońmi do wewnętrznej strony jego ud, pocierając je, nie miał zbytniego doświadczenia, ale zastanawiał się, co jemu by się podobało, nie? Mocno zassał, kutasa swojego brata, jedną dłonią obejmując jego jądra i delikatnie je masując, drugą ręką pogładził nagi pośladek.

\- Oh. - Louis sapnął, kiedy Will przeniósł swoje usta na jego jądra i mocno zassał. - Kurwa, Will.

\- Dobrze? - Will zapytał, trochę się odsuwając.

Louis pokiwał głową, jęcząc, gdy brat wziął jego jądra do ust i zassał. Szatynowi zmiękły kolana, jedynie Will je trochę podtrzymywał, żeby brat nie upadł.

Louis był tak cholernie blisko, a oni tak naprawdę dopiero zaczęli, sięgnął dłonią do włosów brata, wplątując palce w karmelowe kosmyki.

-W-will, ja… - Louis chciał ostrzec brata o zbliżającym się finale, jednak Will z powrotem wziął jego penisa do usta, tak głęboko, że Louis dziwił się, dlaczego się nie dławi, ale jego myśli zostały rozproszone, gdy potężny orgazm zawładnął jego ciałem.

Will połknął wszystko, po czym odsunął się od brata i wstał, przytulając go. - Było dobrze?

Louis zachichotał, bo kurwa, tak, to było zajebiste. - Wyjebane w kosmos, stary.

Will posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, stając na palcach i cmokając go w usta. - Mi też się podobało.

I kurwa, Louis mógłby umrzeć właśnie w tym momencie, bo niewinność jego brata, tak cholernie go dobijała.

\- Pomóc ci z tym śniadaniem? - Will zapytał, trącając nosem policzek Louis’a.

Louis westchnął, sięgając dłonią i czochrając jego włosy. - Jasne.

Will uśmiechnął się szerzej, całując brata w policzek i przygotowując składniki, potrzebne, do zrobienia jajecznicy.


	8. Chapter 8

Poniedziałek był dla Willa czymś… dziwnym. Louis przyrządził mu śniadanie do łóżka; herbatę i tosty z masłem i szynką, po czym (kiedy byli już gotowi do wyjścia), oboje wyszli z domu, trzymając się za ręce i kierując się do szkoły.

Chodziło o to, że każdy w mieście ich znał i każdy, naprawdę każdy wiedział, że są braćmi. Są bliźniakami, no nie? Nie jest tak trudno na to wpaść.

Głównie chodzi o to, że ludzie dziwnie się na nich patrzyli. Bo tak, każdy wiedział, że Louis jest gejem i że sypiał z wieloma ludźmi, ale z bratem? To chore. Will nie chciał, żeby ludzie wytykali ich palcami i w ogóle. Poza tym, to nie była do końca legalne, tak? Kazirodztwo jest zakazane. Ale z drugiej strony, żaden z nich nie zajdzie w ciążę, nie? Więc to trochę bez sensu.

Poza tym, nie robią tego pod przymusem. Chcą tego.

\- Hej, Will, tak właściwie, co my teraz mamy? - Louis zapytał, kiedy weszli do szkoły.

\- Um, historię. - Will mruknął, rozluźniając uścisk na dłoni brata, kiedy tylko ujrzał Nialla, Liama i Zayna patrzących na nich.

\- Will. - Louis prawie warknął. Szatyn przeniósł na niego swój wzrok i westchnął cicho. - Wstydzisz się tego?

\- To nie tak, ja tylko… - Will wymamrotał, wolną dłonią pocierając kark.

\- Ty tylko, co? - Louis zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął szczękę.

\- To jest nielegalne i…

\- Co z tego? Robiłem gorsze rzeczy, poza tym, gadasz głupoty, kto nam niby zabroni? Jay? Nie sądzę. Jesteśmy prawie dorośli i możemy robić, co chcemy.

Will naprawdę miał ochotę walnąć Louisa w twarz. Jezu, to przecież logiczne, że ludzie dziwnie na nich patrzą. Zawsze Louis był dla niego chamski, a teraz trzyma go za rękę, coś jest chyba nie tak, racja?

Louis olewał wszystko i wszystkich i Will naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Louis wszystko bagatelizował. Jeśli ktoś na nich doniesie, czy coś, to będą mieli problem, tak? Za kazirodztwo grozi od trzech miesięcy do pięciu lat więzienia. To nie jest jakaś błahostka, Louis nie powinien tego tak traktować. A już na pewno nie powinien tego ignorować.

\- Prawo. - powiedział, spoglądając w rozzłoszczone tęczówki brata.

\- Gówno prawda. Nikt na nas nie doniesie, poza tym, jakie będą mieli na to dowody?

\- Przestań się zachowywać, jakby to było legalne, bo nie jest i możemy trafić do więzienia. - Will warknął, rzadko to robił, ale w tej sytuacji…

\- Palenie trawki też jest nielegalne, a jakoś nie zostałem złapany, a tym bardziej nie poszedłem do więzienia. - Louis syknął, puszczając dłoń Williama.

\- Louis! Dlaczego to bagatelizujesz? To nie jest coś, co robisz jeden raz na jakiś czas, nie jestem twoją zabawką, do cholery! - Will zacisnął dłonie w pięści, mrużąc na niego oczy. Było mu przykro, bo naprawdę sądził, że mogą stworzyć coś… magicznego.

To nie tak, że liczył, że Louis się jakoś zmieni, ale chciał, żeby brał to, co jest pomiędzy nimi na poważnie, a nie zachowywał się, jak kobieta w ciąży ze swoimi humorkami.

\- Nie rozumiem, czego się do mnie czepiasz! Nie mam zamiaru chodzić pod twoje dyktando i wstydzić się siebie, rozumiesz?! Jeśli chcesz do końca życia być szarą myszką to nią bądź i ukrywaj to, kim naprawdę jesteś! Ja nie mam zamiaru! - Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał tak głośno, że cały korytarz na nich patrzył, a wszystkie rozmowy ucichły.

Louis widział, że w oczach Willa zbierają się łzy i widział, jak chłopak odwraca się i odbiega w stronę łazienek, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Prychnął i ruszył w stronę kasy do historii z zaciśniętą szczęką.

***

\- Myślę, że to nie wypali. - Zayn mruknął, patrząc, jak Will biegnie z płaczem do łazienki. - Louis go zniszczy.

\- Nie mów tak, Zayn. Louis go potrzebuje. On potrzebuje trochę miłości, a jestem pewien, że Will mu ją da, bez względu na to, jak nielegalne to jest. - Liam westchnął, opierając głowę o ramię mulata.

\- Ale Louis go zniszczy. Will z nim nie wytrzyma.

\- Wytrzyma. - Niall wtrącił się, spoglądając na dwójkę przyjaciół. - Will jest w niego zapatrzony, naprawdę i boję się, że oni, no wiecie…

\- Będą razem? - Zayn podsunął, unosząc brwi.

\- Tak, no wiesz, chodzi mi o to, że jest pełno homofobów w naszym mieście, prawda? Boję się, że ktoś na nich doniesie. A Louis tylko pogarsza sprawę, no nie? - Blondyn wyjaśnił, gestykulując dłońmi. - On zbyt nierozważnie podchodzi do tej sprawy i tak, to jest dopiero początek, ale jednak… no wiecie.

Liam i Zayn pokiwali głowami.

\- To, co zrobimy? - Zayn zapytał, opierając się bardziej o szafki, a Liam skinął, unosząc brwi.

\- Myślę, że możemy… pomóc?

***

Will objął się ciaśniej ramionami, szlochając w swoje kolana, które przylegały do jego klatki piersiowej, gdy siedział na sedesie w jednej z męskich toalet.

Tak bardzo było mu przykro z powodu tego, że Louis się niczym nie przejmuje, nawet nim. Myślał, że to wszystko coś dla niego znaczyło, tak bardzo chciał, żeby to coś dla niego znaczyło. Chciał, żeby Louis go docenił.

Ale on uważał to wszystko za zabawę.

Jego twarz bolała, od nacisku, jaki wkładał w trzymanie swojej twarzy przy kolanach. Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Był takim nieudacznikiem. Miał jednego przyjaciela, był prawiczkiem i nigdy nie był na żadnej imprezie, to było żałosne.

Louis miał rację; był szarą myszką. Ale czy może się zmienić? Czy chce się zmienić?

Louis powiedział, że chce być sobą i nie zamierza się ukrywać. Will nigdy się nie ukrywał, a Louis i tak uważał, że jest beznadziejny i dogryzał mu codziennie.

To było przykre, bo Will naprawdę wierzył, że mógłby być wystarczający dla swojego brata.

Nie chciał tylko, żeby Louis sprawił, że będą musieli się rozdzielić.

Nie chciał, żeby jeden z nich (albo tym bardziej oboje) trafił do więzienia.

Chciał tylko swojego braciszka z powrotem.

Jednak chyba nie było mu to dane.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis po raz kolejny zaciągnął się jointem, napawając się delikatnym drapaniem w gardle i utratą świadomości.

To nie tak, że chciał być na tej imprezie, bo nie chciał, ale potrzebował się oderwać od rzeczywistości. Od Willa.

Oni nie byli dziećmi, tak? Bez przesady, ryzyko aresztowania ich, czy naskarżenia o nich na policję było znikome. Nikt nie miałby dowodów, a nawet jeśli, Louis by się tym zajął.

On nie zamierzał wypierać się siebie, o nie. Nie zamierzał również udawać kogoś innego, jak to robił Will. Louis już dawno temu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kim jest, podczas gdy Will był na etapie raczkowania. Will nie potrafił przyznać się samemu sobie do tego, kim jest i co lubi, ale nie to Louis miał mu za złe.

Louisa wkurzał fakt, że Will wstydził się jego. Tego, o którego względy zabiegał, tego, którego pragnął.

I dobra, może Louis zaogniał całą sytuację, ale Will nie powinien od niego oczekiwać, że będzie szczęśliwy z powrotem siedząc w szafie. Naprawdę nie. Louis był jego przeciwieństwem i Will powinien szanować fakt, że w ogóle pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć…

Will był zbyt niewinny, nie powinien być zamieszany w sprawy Louisa, a sam fakt, że teraz poniekąd ze sobą kręcili świadczył o tym, że już jest zamieszany. I Louis po prostu wiedział, że nie powinien był go do siebie dopuszczać, lecz teraz nie było już odwrotu.

\- Ej ty, idź do Lucasa i przynieś mi dwa tematy. - Louis mruknął, wskazując palcem na jednego z młodych chłopców do rozrywki, który krzątał się obok niego, najprawdopodobniej przygotowując nowe drinki. Skinął głową i wyszedł z kuchni bez słowa, wracając kilka minut później z dwoma niewielkimi woreczkami, wypełnionymi białym proszkiem. - Dzięki, mały.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym powrócił do swoich zajęć, a Louis westchnął, otwierając szeroko balkon i wychodząc na zimne powietrze, uderzające w jego nagą skórę dwa razy mocniej (chociaż może on to tak odczuwał po tych wszystkich jointach), tworząc gęsią skórkę.

Przesunął się bliżej poręczy i otworzył jedną torebkę, uprzednio drugą wpychając do kieszeni swoich ciasnych jeansów. Wysypał proszek na poręczy, tworząc średniej grubości linię, i uśmiechając się przy tym błogo.

Ach, jeszcze tylko chwila i będzie w niebie.

Nachylił się nad poręczą i zaczął wciągać biały proszek prawą dziurką, zatykając sobie drugą palcem. Kiedy dotarł do połowy, odkaszlnął i zmienił dziurki, wciągając teraz drugą, aż w końcu na barierce nie było śladu proszku.

Wziął jeszcze głęboki wdech i powoli, żeby się nie przewrócić, usiadł na zimnych kafelkach balkonu. Zaczynało robić się coraz zimniej, a był dopiero początek października.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojej głowie oprzeć się o lodowatą barierkę. Ach, wolałby żeby jego życie potoczyło się inaczej…

Powoli ciepło zaczęło rozprzestrzeniać się na jego ciele, sprawiając, że chłopakowi zamiast być zimno, było mu gorąco i zmuszony był do zdjęcia swojej koszulki. Jego policzki już zdążyły przybrać czerwony kolor i Louis naprawdę kochał ten stan w którym się teraz znajdował. To coś jak nicość. Kiedy twoje oczy są zamknięte, potrafisz skupić swój umysł na jednej rzeczy, a pierwszą, która przychodzi ci do głowy, w takim stanie, to szczęście. I to jest właśnie to, o czym Louis pomyślał.

Uśmiechnął się i oblizał suche wargi, rozkoszując się czarną plamą pod powiekami. Błogi stan jego umysłu był taki dobry i odpowiedni w tej chwili. I Louis chciałby zostać w nim na zawsze. W swoim umyśle odurzonym różnymi narkotykami, które dają mu szczęście.

Ale Louis nie jest uzależniony, naprawdę nie. Robi to tylko wtedy, gdy jego nerwy są na skraju, albo zły humor psuje jego plany, albo…

Dziś był jeden z tych dni.

Jeden z tych, kiedy jego całe ciało domaga się jedynej osoby, która ma nad nim pewną władzę i jedynej, która umie wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

Willa.

\- Hej kolego, wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Louis z trudem uniósł powieki i spojrzał na przybysza. Chłopak musi być nowy, Louis myśli i potrząsa głową. Jest przystojny. Bardzo przystojny. Ma wielkie, zielone oczy (które Louis może dostrzec pomimo swojego stanu), różowe pulchne usta, długie rzęsy i kręcone włosy, i Louis ma na niego ochotę.

Louis powoli podniósł się, chwytając się poręczy i stając przed pięknym chłopcem, trochę się chwiejąc przy okazji.

Chłopak jest od niego wyższy i większy, ale Louis wie, że z łatwością mógłby go powalić na ziemię, gdyby chciał (a chciał, tylko na łóżko, nie ziemię).

\- Jestem Harry. - chłopak ponownie się odezwał, posyłając Louisowi uśmiech i och, kurwa. On ma cholerne dołeczki! Pierdolone dołeczki! Dwie małe dziurki w policzkach, które tworzą się, kiedy się uśmiecha.

\- Louis. - Szatyn mruczy, oblizując wargi i podnosząc jedną z dłoni, żeby oprzeć się o klatkę piersiową… Harry’ego.

\- W porządku, Louis. Widzę, że jesteś nieźle zjarany, więc jeśli chcesz, mogę zawieść cię do domu. - Harry mówi, obejmując szatyna w talii i przyciągając go do swojego boku, żeby się nie przewrócił, po czym prowadzi go do wyjścia z balkonu, zamykając za nim drzwi.

\- Dobra… - Louis bełkocze, chichocząc, kiedy wtyka nos w zagłębienie szyi Harry’ego i wciąga jego zapach, który, tak właściwie jest genialny. Coś jak mieszanka mięty, cytryny, czekolady i karmelu i to jest dziwne, ale Louis to lubi. Prawdopodobnie to wszystko przez urodę i seksapil chłopaka. - Ile masz lat?

Chłopak – Harry, uśmiecha się i przeciska się przez rozpalone ciała (z Louisem przyciśniętym do siebie ciaśniej, niż niektóre pary, całujące się i ocierające się o swoje ciała), ocierające się o wszystko, prowadząc go do drzwi, gdzie nakłada na niego kurtkę, która nie należy do niego, ale Louis się tym nie przejmuje.

\- Osiemnaście. - Harry zapina kurtkę Louisa i zakłada własną, po czym wyprowadza go z mieszkania, praktycznie niosąc go, bo Louis potyka się na każdym stopniu.

\- Ja też. - Louis chichocze, pokonując ostatni stopień sam i wychodzi z budynku, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry wskazuje mu na czarny, wieki motor.

Harry sadza go na motorze i zakłada mu jeden z dwóch kasków, upewniając się, że nie jest za luźny, po czym zakłada swój i siada za Louisem. Cóż, gdyby pozwolił mu siedzieć za sobą, szatyn prawdopodobnie spadłby, bo nie utrzymałby się sam, dlatego Harry musiał rozwiązać problem inaczej.

Louis zaśmiał się i ułożył dłonie na kierownicy, razem z Harrym, który przykrył te jego, a po chwili wiatr mierzwił końcówki jego karmelowych włosów, te, które wystawały spod kasku.

Właściwie jazda jest dosyć krótka, jadą tylko przez trzy przecznice, a później Harry delikatnie hamuje i schodzi z motoru, ściągając z niego również Louisa i stawiając go na chodniku i zdejmując jego kask.

\- Jesteś kurewsko ładny. - Louis mamrocze, opierając się o motor i chwytając jedną dłonią za brzeg skórzanej kurtki Harry’ego. - Śliczny.

\- Ty też. - Harry chichocze, po czym nachyla się i cmoka Louisa w usta.

Jest to krótkie i niedbałe, i Louis ma po prostu ochotę na więcej.

\- Jeszcze. - prawie warczy, kiedy staje na palcach, pociągając głowę Harry’ego w dół za brzegi jego kurtki.

Harry śmieję się i obejmuje Louisa mocniej, złączając ich usta ponownie. Ale Louis smakuje narkotykami, marihuaną i alkoholem, więc po kilku zażartych muśnięciach ust odsuwa się od niego, składając na jego rozgrzanym policzku mokrego całusa i chichocząc, kiedy Louis jęczy w odpowiedzi na brak kontaktu ich ust.

\- No już, jesteś naćpany. - Harry odsuwa się od niego, spoglądając na niego z góry i uśmiecha się delikatnie, kiedy Louis wywraca oczami. - Do domu, spać, no dalej.

Louis jęczy, wymijając go i kierując się w stronę domu z oburzoną miną i wie, że Harry się z niego śmieje, ale on jest już twardy i liczył chociaż na ocieranie się.

\- Nie obrażaj się, Lou. - Harry woła, wsiadając na swój motor i odpalając go.

Louis odwraca się w jego stronę z jedną dłonią na klamce i już ma zapytać o jego numer, kiedy Harry po prostu woła “Do zobaczenia!” i odjeżdża z piskiem opon, więc wzdycha i wchodzi do domu, zrzucając buty i kurtkę, po czym idzie prosto do sypialni swojej i Willa.

No i kurwa, świetnie. Nie dość, że jest twardy, to jeszcze będzie musiał gadać z tym chojrakiem i nie ma telefonu do tego seksownego chłopaka!

Zajebisty dzień, kurwa, zajebisty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, kolejny rozdział!!!! Wiem, że ostatnio zaniedbałam niektóre ff na rzecz innych, dlatego skończę najpierw te starsze i dopiero zacznę nowsze...

Will nie odzywał się do Louisa od rana, nie, żeby Louis w ogóle chciał z nim gadać. Will wyszedł do szkoły pierwszy, a Louis poszedł dopiero na swoją drugą lekcję, wiadomo, kac i te sprawy. Po drodze zaszedł jeszcze do apteki po aspirynę i do sklepu po butelkę wody.

Cóż, nie było właściwie aż tak najgorzej, przetrwał pół dnia z bólem głowy i ociężałym ciałem, aż spotkał Liama i Zayna. Praktycznie ignorował ich przez większość czasu, na rzecz rozmyślania o pięknym chłopcu, który odwiózł go do domu poprzedniego dnia i, kurwa, ten piękny chłopiec go pocałował!

Harry.

Imię chłopaka cały czas krążyło po umyśle Louisa, zakradając się w jego najciemniejsze zakamarki i zastępując najgorsze myśli.

I, dobra, Louis nadal chciał Willa, ale równie mocno, chciał przelecieć tego chłopaka, który, tak naprawdę był trochę dominujący, co zwykle by Louisowi przeszkadzało, bo nie lubił być pasywem, ale jeśli ten chłopak miałby go pieprzyć do nieprzytomności, to on był jak najbardziej za.

\- Louis, do cholery jasnej, słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?! - Zayn warknął, potrząsając ramieniem Louisa i wyrywając go tym samym z zamyślenia.

Szatyn zamrugał kilkakrotnie i przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, marszcząc brwi. - Co?

\- Gówno, kurwa. Mówię, że powinieneś porozmawiać z Willem, bo chłopak jest przybity. - Zayn syknął, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu i kiwając głową w stronę przeciwległych szafek, przy których Will stał z Niallem, widocznie się z nim kłócąc. Wymachiwał rękami i rumienił się wściekle, kłapiąc buzią, co trochę rozśmieszało Louisa, bo Will nie był stworzony do bycia groźnym.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, żując swoją gumę balonową. - Nie mój problem, sam sobie na to zapracował.

\- Louis... - Liam westchnął, przeczesując palcami swoje krótkie włosy i spoglądając na niego z dezaprobatą. - ...zależy mu, ale on ma słuszne obawy, wiesz?

Louis otworzył usta i chciał mu już odpyskować, kiedy w tłumie osób na korytarzu dostrzegł czuprynę czekoladowych loków. Tych loków, kierujących się w jego stronę z uśmiechem na ustach. - Ha...

Louis nie dokończył, bo jego usta zostały zmiażdżone przez pulchne usta Harry'ego, a jego ciało zostało przyciśnięte do szafek i uniesione, więc objął nogami talię Harry'ego i oddał pocałunek z równą pasją.

Czuł, jak Harry uśmiecha się w jego usta i czuł na sobie spojrzenia każdego na korytarzu, każdego, łącznie z Willem. Wplątał palce we włosy bruneta i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu, szarpiąc za loki. Harry jęknął w jego usta i ścisnął jego pośladki, warcząc, kiedy Louis przegryzł w odpowiedzi jego wargę, po czym wślizgnął się językiem do jego ust.

Szczerze, Louis nigdy nie przeżył tak erotycznego i pasjonującego pocałunku.

\- Guma arbuzowa. - Harry skomentował, kiedy Louis się od niego odsunął, by oboje mogli zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. - Mniam.

Louis zachichotał, kiwając głową i cmokając go w policzek, zanim Harry ponownie nie złączył ich ust, rozchylając językiem wargi Louisa i zabierając gumę z jego ust do swoich, po czym odsunął się, śmiejąc się, na oburzoną minę Louisa.

\- Moja ulubiona. - Powiedział niewinnie, bardziej odchylając głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Cóż, mogłem cię nie pamiętać i wtedy dostałbyś nieźle w tą piękną buźkę, wiesz? - Louis zapytał, unosząc brwi w rozbawieniu.

\- Ale pamiętałeś.

\- Ale mogłem nie pamiętać, wiesz, byłem nieźle naćpany. - Louis westchnął, przeczesując palcami splątane loki Harry'ego.

\- Nie wyglądałeś na amatora, masz mocną głowę. - Harry wysunął język i polizał dłoń Louisa, kiedy ten przesunął opuszkami palców po jego policzku, badając jego gładką skórę.

\- Ty nie wyglądasz na kogoś tak silnego, żeby mnie unieść, a jednak. - Louis zachichotał, kiedy Harry wywrócił oczami, oblizując wargi.

\- Nie wyglądam też na Boga, ale tak naprawdę nim jestem... - Harry ściszył ton, ale w tej całkowitej ciszy na korytarzu i tak każdy to usłyszał. - Tylko nikomu nie mów. - dodał szybko, kiedy Louis zakrył usta dłonią i otworzył szerzej oczy, udając, że jest w szoku.

\- Właściwie to nie wiedziałem, że Bóg ma tatuaże... - Louis przejechał palcami po odsłoniętych obojczykach Harry'ego, łaskocząc go swoim dotykiem.

\- W takim razie musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o Bogu. - Harry zaśmiał się, ściskając lewy pośladek Louisa i odrzucając głowę do tyłu, kiedy Louis uderzył go z otwartej dłoni w ramię, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Zawsze mogę ci pokazać rzeczy, o których nie wiedziałeś, że Bóg ma...

\- Perwers... - Louis skomentował, oblizując obscenicznie wargi. - Podoba mi się.

\- Mówisz? - Harry przechylił głowę w bok, lustrując go spojrzeniem.

\- Mhm...

Louis nachylił się i ponownie złączył ich usta, głaszcząc szyję Harry'ego i rozkoszując się jego cichym mruczeniem. Kurwa, przez tego chłopaka zaczynał robić się twardy.

\- Louis...

Harry przycisnął Louisa mocniej do szafki i jęknął przeciągle, gdy ich pół-erekcje się o siebie otarły. Louis wplótł palce w jego włosy, ignorując cichy szloch, który dotarł do jego uszu jak przez mgłę.

\- Louis!

Harry przygryzł jego dolną wargę, opuszczając Louisa, aż stanął na własnych nogach, ale nadal ściskając jego pośladki i przyciskając go do szafek.

\- LOUIS!

Harry oderwał się od Louisa mrugając kilkakrotnie zaskoczony tak samo jak szatyn i odurzony.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się w zastanowieniu, bo kto, do cholery śmiał mu przerywać ten zajebisty moment, co?!

\- Louis, kurwa mać! Co ty do kurwy robisz?!

Louis obrócił głowę w stronę swoich przyjaciół, którzy, jak się zorientował, nadal tu stali... dziwne.

\- Co? - burknął, wydymając dolną wargę i patrząc na nich z wyrzutem.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Will stał naprzeciwko ciebie i odstawiłeś taką szopkę?! - Liam krzyknął, wymachując ramionami i serio, Louis nigdy nie widział/słyszał, żeby Liam krzyczał. Tak, podnosił głos (z Louisem nie dało się rozmawiać po cichu), ale nie krzyczał. Nigdy.

\- Szopkę? - Zapytał tępo, potrząsając głową i próbując domyśleć się o co mu chodzi.

\- Kurwa, Louis! Nie wiem, może ten koleś wyssał ci mózg, czy coś?! - Zayn warknął, chwytając za ramię Liama i próbując go uspokoić, chociaż Louis stwierdził, że powinien najpierw uspokoić siebie.

\- Ej, to jest Harry. - Louis mruknął, oburzony, obejmując dłonią kark Harry'ego i pocierając go kciukiem.

\- Harry. - Liam prychnął. - A co z Willem, w takim razie?

\- Will jest moim bratem. - Louis zacisnął szczękę. - I to przecież nielegalne, tak? Harry jest legalny i nie wstydzi się całować mnie publicznie, więc logicznym jest...

\- Jesteś kutasem, Lou. Cholernym kutasem i... - Zayn syknął, ciągnąc Liama, który kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, za ramię i prowadząc go wgłąb korytarza, jak najdalej od Louisa. - ... i nie chcę cię znać.

Źrenice Louisa się powiększyły i pomimo tego, że wgłąb niego, jego serce krwawiło, przywdział na usta ironiczny uśmieszek, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego, przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Ledwo zarejestrował dźwięk dzwonka i fakt, że razem z brunetem kierowali swoje kroki w stronę opuszczonej toalety w piwnicy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Kolejny rozdział... miałam dodawać częściej, ale coś mi nie wypaliło... straciłam na chwilę wenę, za co przepraszam.

\- O czym myślisz?

\- O niczym. - Louis westchnął, kreśląc kółka na nagiej klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

\- Przecież widzę.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i przytulił się do Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej.

\- Louis, pieprzymy się, podobamy się sobie, nie wiem... spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, możesz mi powiedzieć, co cię dręczy. - Harry mruknął, podciągając Louisa tak, że leżał do niego bokiem, po czym sam ułożył się tak, żeby mogli na siebie patrzeć. - Czy twoi przyjaciele nadal są dla ciebie sukami?

\- Nie są już moimi przyjaciółmi. - niebieskooki prychnął, sięgając dłonią do szyi Harry'ego i pocierając ją. - Zostawili mnie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobili?

Louis zamilkł, wtykając głowę w szyję Harry'ego, który westchnął, ale i tak go objął. To prawda, był chujem dla Willa, ale to Will się go wstydził, w porządku? Logiczne, że nie chciał być z kimś, kto się go wstydzi.

\- Pamiętasz, jak przyszedłeś do szkoły i mnie pocałowałeś? - zapytał, ale jego głos był lekko stłumiony przez skórę Harry'ego.

\- Mhm...

\- Liam i Zayn wtedy pytali, co z Willem.

\- Tak...

\- Will to mój brat bliźniak. - Louis przełknął. - Byliśmy ze sobą... tak jakby.

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Louis już zaczął się od niego odsuwać, żeby wstać, ubrać się i wyjść, kiedy Harry cmoknął go w usta, szepcząc, żeby mówił dalej.

\- Ja zawsze coś czułem... tak sądzę. Ale dopiero niedawno Will zaczął okazywać to samo, więc pozwoliłem, żeby to się działo, a działo się krótko, bo on jest tym rozsądnym, mądrym i lepszym z nas dwóch, dlatego miał wątpliwości, wstydził się nas, a raczej mnie i tego, że mogą nas zamknąć. Nie chciał ryzykować.

Harry przerzucił ich tak, że teraz wisiał nad Louisem i składał na jego szyi i szczęce drobne, pocieszające pocałunki.

\- Ja z natury jestem dość wybuchowy i zdenerwowałem się na niego. Tak jakby zerwaliśmy i wtedy pojawiłeś się ty, odwożąc mnie do domu i całując w szkole... przed Willem. - objął szyję Harry'ego ramionami i westchnął. - Oni zawsze uważali, że jestem tym złym, bo próbowałem go od siebie odsunąć... Nie chciałem tego czuć, nie chciałem niszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Ale to się stało... on się zmienił, ja się zmieniłem i wyszło tak, jak chciałem, za każdym razem, kiedy przebywaliśmy w swoim towarzystwie, wybuchała kłótnia.

\- Nadal to czujesz, o to chodzi? - Harry zapytał, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Ja... teraz czuję to do niego... i do ciebie... - Louis spuścił wzrok i podrapał Harry'ego za uchem. - I nie wiem, co mam teraz robić. Zawsze lubiłem ryzyko i w ogóle, ale teraz jesteś też ty i... chciałbym, żebyście się polubili i może też... no wiesz.

\- Jeśli jest tak samo wspaniały, jak ty, to jestem pewien, że zacznę go lubić tak bardzo, jak ciebie. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, trącając nosem policzek Louisa. - Może zabierzesz mnie do siebie i przedstawisz? Chciałbym poznać twoją mamę i w ogóle...

\- To byłoby w porządku, tak sądzę, ale Niall, Zayn i Liam prawdopodobnie też tam będą... Wiesz, ja tak naprawdę nigdy nie przyprowadzałem do domu moich "znajomych", wiesz o co mi chodzi...?

Harry przytaknął, trącając nosem szczękę Louisa. - To znaczy, że jestem wyjątkowy.

\- Zdecydowanie. - szatyn zachichotał.

\- Będzie dobrze... chyba.

Louis wywrócił oczami, kiedy Harry zrobił śmieszną minę i cmoknął go w usta, czochrając jego loki.

\- Idiota.

***

\- Przestań, Harry! - Louis pisnął, kiedy po raz kolejny Harry dźgnął go w brzuch, żeby go rozweselić. Od pięciu minut nie mógł włożyć klucza do zamku, bo Harry go rozpraszał.

Brunet westchnął i pozwolił mu w końcu otworzyć drzwi do domu, ale kiedy byli już w przedpokoju i Louis chciał zdjąć swoją kurtkę, podłożył mu haka, chichocząc, kiedy Louis upadł na podłogę, szarpiąc się z zamkiem.

\- Cholera, Harry!

\- Przepraszam, ale wyglądasz tak komicznie. - Harry zaczął się śmiać tak głośno i zaraźliwie, że na twarzy Louisa również pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Jesteś okropny, mogłem sobie coś złamać!

\- Och, nie pozwoliłbym na to. - Harry zachichotał, pomagając mu wstać.

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego ja w ogóle się z tobą zadaję?

Harry uniósł brwi i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się intensywnie zastanawiał, po czym wypalił: - To przez te dołeczki...

\- Racja. - Louis wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się szeroko i chwytając Harry'ego za rękę, po czym pociągnął go w stronę salonu. - Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Louis, przed chwilą byliśmy w McDonaldzie. - Harry przypomniał. - Czasami zastanawiam się, czy ty aby nie jesteś w ciąży...

\- Och, no właśnie... zapomniałem ci powiedzieć... - Louis przystanął, odwracając się do bruneta i westchnął ciężko. - Harry?

\- Tak?

Louis zacisnął wargi z pokerową twarzą i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wyglądał, jakby miał wybuchnąć śmiechem i powstrzymywał się ostatkami sił, spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Będziemy mieli dziecko.

\- O mój Boże, Louis! - Krzyknął, chichocząc. - Jesteś naprawdę dobrym aktorem!

\- Mówię poważnie.

\- Jezu, to było świetne... ta mina i... - Harry urwał, kiedy wyraz twarzy Louisa nadal pozostawał poważny. - Czekaj... co?

\- Będziemy mieli dziecko. - Louis powtórzył, wzdychając.

\- Ale... jak to? Jesteśmy za młodzi, przecież... jesteś mężczyzną... j-jak...

Louis patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim nie wybuchł śmiechem, łapiąc się za brzuch i wskazując na twarz Harry'ego.

\- Jezu, Louis, ty idioto! Przestraszyłem się! - krzyknął, uderzając szatyna w ramię. - Jak mogłeś?!

\- G-gdybyś wi-idział swo-oją min-nę... - Louis sapnął, ponownie zanosząc się śmiechem. - O kur-rwa...

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Kochasz mnie, Curly.

Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale po chwili i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Chyba powinieneś się napić, Louis. Zaraz się udusisz, albo zachiperwentylujesz.

\- Spierdalaj.

\- Jesteś naprawdę piękny, kiedy się uśmiechasz, wiesz? - zapytał, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła zdyszanego szatyna. - Cholernie piękny.

Louis spuścił wzrok i róż na jego policzkach zamienił się w czerwień. Tak naprawdę, to Louis nigdy od nikogo nie usłyszał, że jest piękny. Zawsze był określany jako; przystojny, seksowny, ładny, czy nawet zajebisty, ale nie piękny. Być może to byłą jedna z tych rzeczy, które sprowadziły go na tą drogę. Nikt nie doceniał go tak, jak na to zasługiwał. Traktowano go jak rzecz. Ludzie widzieli tylko jego ciało, nie jego osobę, czy osobowość.

\- Uhm... - odchrząknął, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego. - Spadaj.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, po czym pochylił się nad nim i złożył na jego ustach drobny pocałunek. - Twój rumieniec jest słodki. - zaświergotał, przy jego uchu. - Twardziel się rumieni.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie. - Louis wymamrotał, pstrykając Harry'ego w nos.

Chłopak burknął coś, masując obolałe miejsce, po czym odwdzięczył się niebieskookiemu klepnięciem w tyłek i gwizdnięciem.

\- Czy ty właśnie dotknąłeś mnie bez pozwolenia? - Louis uniósł brew, i zrobił ten ruch dłonią, ten, które robią urażone księżniczki.

Harry zaśmiał się, obejmując go w pasie i chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Boże, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię uwielbiam, Louis. Jesteś taki gburowaty i słodki przez cały czas, ach, taki idealny dla mnie.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, oplatając głowę Harry'ego ramionami i chowając twarz w jego lokach. Cóż, Louis nigdy nie był romantyczny, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nigdy nie był zakochany. Teraz, był prawie pewien, że jest cholernie zakochany... i to nie w jednej osobie, ale prawdopodobnie w dwóch, z czego jedna jest dla niego o wiele wyrozumialsza i bardziej wpierająca.

Westchnął i cmoknął bruneta w czoło, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. - Cóż, twoje uczucia są odwzajemnione, loczku.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego usta same odnalazły drogę do warg Louisa. On po prostu tak na niego działał. Przyciągał go, jak magnes metal, albo jak darmowe kupony moherowe babcie.

\- No już.

Harry zachichotał, oddając Louisowi jego przestrzeń osobistą, ale nadal mocno ściskając jego rękę.

Szatyn pociągnął Harry'ego do salonu, prowadząc go ze schyloną głową, żeby łatwiej było mu ukryć uśmiech, po czym przystanął, najpierw spoglądając na Harry'ego, a następnie na kanapę.

A później była cisza. Nieprzyjemna, niekomfortowa i niezręczna cisza, po czym:

\- Louis!

Louis odskoczył w tył, w stronę Harry'ego, przyciskając swoje plecy do jego klatki piersiowej, podczas gdy Jay wstała z kanapy ze wzrokiem przyklejonym do Louisa. Naturalnie, Harry objął Louisa w pasie, w geście ochrony, ale kiedy szatyn rozluźnił się nieco, przybierając swoją normalną, znudzoną postawę, brunet rozluźnił uścisk, delikatnie pocierając jego talię.

\- Nie musisz krzyczeć, nie jestem głuchy. - powiedział, zakładając dłonie na piersi i opierając się o Harry'ego, jak o ścianę, nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, czy coś.

\- Louis! Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?! Nie było cię dwa dni! Wiesz, jak się martwiłam?! - Kobieta zignorowała komentarz Louisa, marszcząc brwi.

Louis prychnął, spoglądając na Harry'ego. Odkąd Louis zrobił z Harrym przedstawienie w szkole, minęły już dwa miesiące i to nie tak, że Louis często bywał w domu, praktycznie mieszkał u Harry'ego, a ta kobieta dopiero teraz robi problemy? Naprawdę?

\- Jakby to była twoja sprawa.

\- Louis. - Harry upomniał, szczypiąc szatyna w brzuch.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, ale jednak trochę się opanował, opierając głowę na piersi Harry'ego.

\- Louis, ja naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłam, mogłeś chociaż napisać mi wiadomość. - Ramiona Jay opadły i patrzyła na syna z wyrzutem. - Albo chociaż do Willa.

I to było to. Bodziec, którego potrzebował Louis, żeby eksplodować.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna, nie zamierzam w ogóle patrzeć na tego szczyl...

\- Louis! - Harry syknął, obracając chłopaka w swoich ramionach, tak, aby stał twarzą do niego. - To jest twój brat i to jest twoja matka, dobrze? Uspokój się i pomyśl dwa razy, zanim coś powiesz.

Louis wziął pięć głębokich wdechów, ale uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Harry zaczął kreślić na jego biodrach drobne kółeczka i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- W porządku. - powiedział wolno, wzdychając, kiedy Harry pochylił się, całując go w policzek. - W porządku.

\- Dobrze.

Louis obrócił się do swojej matki, całkowicie ignorując pozostałe osoby (które nie były Harrym) i ponownie oparł się o jego klatkę piersiową. - Byłem u Harry'ego.

\- A Harry jest...? - Kobieta patrzyła na niego łagodnie i z lekką ulgą, ale Louis nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego.

\- Moim chłopakiem.

Louis nawet nie musiał patrzeć na Harry'ego, żeby wiedzieć, że chłopak się uśmiecha. Nie rozmawiali o byciu razem, to było po prostu naturalne, jak to, że Harry zostawiał dla Louisa poranną kawę na stole w kuchni, kiedy zaczynał wcześniej lekcje, albo to, że kiedy Louis wracał ze szkoły, kupował dla Harry'ego świeże banany, wiedząc, że chłopak je uwielbia.

\- Och...

I cóż, nie ważne, jak bardzo Louis był teraz rozluźniony, to "Och" wcale nie brzmiało jakoś szczególnie dobrze.

\- Masz z tym jakiś problem? - warknął, ignorując zaciskające się wokół niego ramiona Harry'ego.

\- Louis... - brunet westchnął.

\- Louis, kochanie, to nie tak. - Jay westchnęła, poprawiając swoją grzywkę. - Po prostu jestem zdziwiona, nigdy nie przyprowadzałeś do domu swoich... um, chłopaków?

\- Bo nigdy żadnego nie miałem. - Szatyn sprostował, wzruszając ramionami. - Harry chciał cię poznać, więc go przyprowadziłem. - spojrzał na bruneta, uśmiechając się na widok jego błyszczących, zielonych oczu i czułego uśmiechu. - Więc, Harry? To jest Jay, erm... moja... mama i, mamo? To jest Harry, mój chłopak.

Wyraz "mama" smakował dziwnie znajomo i gorzko na jego ustach. Tak dawno nie używał tego zwrotu... właściwie zwracał się do niej bezosobowo.

\- Miło mi Panią poznać. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsuwając się trochę od Louisa, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę.

\- Mów mi Jay, skarbie. - Brunetka powiedziała z uśmiechem, kiedy Harry pochylił się i ucałował wierzch podanej przez nią dłoni. - I ciebie również miło poznać.

\- Słodko. - Louis pisnął, ironizując.

\- Po prostu jesteś zazdrosny, bo nigdy nie pocałowałem cię w dłoń. - Harry zachichotał, trącając Louisa łokciem.

\- Bo byłeś zbyt zajęty całowaniem mnie w inne miejsca. - Louis prychnął, unosząc brew. - Czyż nie?

Harry pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Bezczelny.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, sięgając dłonią do czoła bruneta i odgarniając mu z oczu kilka niesfornych loków.

\- Mamo, pieniądze.

Louis zmarszczył brwi na stanowczy ton swojego brata, którego od początku ignorował, po czym odwrócił się, mierząc go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Will, skarbie, Louis na pewno nie wie...

\- Jakie pieniądze? - Louis zapytał, nie spuszczając swojego wzroku z Willa.

\- To nic takiego, Lou... - Kobieta zaczęła, ale Will zdążył jej przerwać prychnięciem.

\- Te, które ukradłeś.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Cóż, nie wkurzajcie się na mnie za tą lekką tandetę, okej? chciałam, żeby była trochę drama, ale chyba mi nie wyszło...

\- Te, które ukradłeś.

Louis przez chwilę stał tam zamrożony, patrząc się tępo na brata i oczekując od niego wybuchu śmiechu, czy czegoś w tym stylu, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Czekaj, ty naprawdę właśnie oskarżyłeś mnie o kradzież?

\- Louis. - Harry objął szatyna w pasie, ale chłopak, odsunął się od niego, mrugając kilkakrotnie, po czym pokręcił głową.

Czy... czy on nie wiedział, jakie mogą być konsekwencje takiego oskarżenia? Czy tek kretyn myślał, że Louis pozwoli sobie na taką zniewagę?

\- Wstań i powtórz mi to prosto w twarz, gówniarzu. - powiedział przez zęby, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - No dalej, kurwa!

\- Louis, kochanie... - Harry westchnął, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Will go wyprzedził.

\- Jak inaczej wytłumaczysz to, że pieniądze na czynsz zniknęły, co? Leżały tam, gdzie zawsze i nagle znikają, a ciebie nie ma dwa dni...

\- Myślisz, że potrzebuję waszych pierdolonych pieniędzy?! - Louis krzyknął, ciężko oddychając.

\- Kochanie, to nie... - Jay spróbowała, ale zamilkła, widząc spojrzenie Louisa.

\- Naprawdę sądzicie, że was okradłem?! Czy wy jesteście normalni?!

\- A co? Nie jesteś do tego zdolny? - Will prychnął.

Louis stał tam patrząc na wszystkich po kolei z niedowierzaniem. Na Zayna, Liama i Nialla, którzy wyglądali, jakby również nie wierzyli, że to on, na Willa, który w to wierzył i na Jay, która nie chciała w to wierzyć. Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni, ignorując tępy ból w piersi i wyjął portfel a chwilę później pliczek banknotów wylądował z plaskiem na twarzy Willa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy na opłacenie czynszu, - mruknął, wiedząc, że jest tam o wiele więcej pieniędzy, niż tylko kwota czynszu. Chciał kupić nowe części do auta, ale jeśli to sprawi, że się od niego odpierdolą, to jest tego warte. - I jeżeli jeszcze raz zarzucisz mi coś takiego, nie zawaham się cie pobić, rozumiesz?!

Will patrzył na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami z pieniędzmi rozwalonymi dookoła.

Pociągnął nosem, odwrócił się i pobiegł na górę, do ich wspólnego pokoju, szybko pakując wszystkie swoje rzeczy do walizki, po czym wrócił do salonu.

\- L-louis, c-co ty robisz? - Jay wstała, patrząc na syna roztrzęsiona.

\- Wyprowadzam się. - Louis warknął, walcząc z rączką od walizki, dopóki Harry nie podbiegł do niego, obejmując go ramionami i szarpiąc się z nim, kiedy szatyn próbował go odepchnąć.

\- Ciii – Harry wyszeptał, kiedy Louis poddał się, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszulce. - Louis... spokojnie, wszystko okej... jestem tutaj, kochanie.

\- Wyprowadzam się. - szatyn powtórzył w jego koszulkę, biorąc głębokie wdechy. Czuł się tak, jakby jego klatka piersiowa się zapadała, jakby nie mógł oddychać, jakby tonął. Jego serce było ściśnięte i chłopak czuł, jak krwawi. Jego najbliżsi oskarżali go coś takiego, spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego.

\- Louis, jesteś zdenerwowany, to...

\- Wyprowadzam się. Wyprowadzam się. Wyprowadzam się. - warknął, jednak wyszło to bardziej na zrozpaczony jęk. - Wyprowadzam się. - prawie załkał, wciskając twarz mocniej w koszulkę bruneta. Czuł się jak gówno, jakby właśnie został zgnojony. Był chujem, okej, ale myślał, że jego rodzina zna go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie okrada swoich bliskich. - Wyprowadzam...

\- Ciii... - Harry wplątał jedną dłoń w karmelowe włosy swojego chłopaka, żeby go trochę uspokoić, a drugą ręką głaskał jego umięśnione plecy, co jakiś czas składając na jego głowie pocałunek.

Harry sam czuł ból Louisa, czuł jego rozdarcie i zdezorientowanie. Szatyn nie był ani zły, ani podły, więc sam nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego jego brat, ten, o którym słyszał bardzo wiele, kiedy byli w McDonaldzie, zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, niż w opisach Lou. To było okropne, to, w jaki sposób po prostu oskarżył swojego brata o kradzież. W porządku, był zazdrosny o niego samego, Harry to widział, widział te zmrużone oczy i źrenice zwężone w szparki, kiedy zrobił jakiś czulszy ruch w stronę Louisa. A Louis chciał, żeby się zakolegowali... ehh, niestety, to chyba nie wypali.

\- W porządku. - powiedział cicho, delikatnie odsuwając się od szatyna i i spoglądając w jego delikatnie zaszklone tęczówki. Każdy, kto nie poznał go od czułej strony, stwierdziłby, że to pozostałości złości, bądź złość, ale Harry wiedział, że to czysty smutek zamknięty w wodzie. Podobno łzy składają się w 99,9% z uczuć, a reszta to woda... właściwie, Harry się z tym zgadzał, bo przecież w każdym zdaniu musi być ziarenko prawdy. - Kochanie, jesteś pewien, że chcesz się stąd wyprowadzić?

Louis spuścił zaszklone spojrzenie na obojczyki Harry'ego, przesuwając dłonie na jego ramiona i zaciskając na niech swoje słabe dłonie. Czuł się w pewien sposób zniszczony. To nie tak, że ludzie go nigdy o nic nie oskarżyli, ale nie spodziewał się tego od swojej rodziny, od kogoś, kogo starał się za wszelką cenę chronić.

\- Tak. - westchnął w końcu, podnosząc wzrok i kiwnął głową. - Nie chcę mieszkać z...

\- Ciii, rozumiem, ale to jest pochopna decyzja, Lou i wolałbym, żebyś się jednak zastanowił. - Styles objął Louisa i pocałował go w czoło. - No dalej... kiedy będziesz ze mną mieszkał, nie będę mógł po ciebie przychodzić i zabierać cię na randki.

Louis prychnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień rozbawienia. - Praktycznie i tak już z tobą mieszkam, a jednak cały czas zabierasz mnie...

\- Och, zamknij się. - Harry zachichotał, wywracając oczami.

Atmosfera w pokoju nie była już tak napięta i Jay delikatnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Coś czuła, że ten Harry to dobry chłopak, przynajmniej miał dobry wpływ na Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym stanął na palcach i cmoknął bruneta w usta. - Możemy już iść? Chcę już wyjść...

-Louis, skarbie... - Jay przełknęła ciężko i podeszła do swojego syna. - Proszę, nie wyprowadzaj się, Will nie chciał...

\- Chciał, wiesz to. - Louis uciął, zaciskając usta i opierając głowę o pierś Harry'ego. - Skoro tak myśli, okej, mam to gdzieś, jego problem, i tak jestem szczęśliwszy, mieszkając u Harry'ego. Przynajmniej on mnie o nic nie oskarża.

Will prychnął i Louis przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, unosząc brew. - Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, szczylu?

\- Nie odzywaj się tak do mnie.

Szatyn zaśmiał się sucho, wyplątując się z uścisku swojego chłopaka, po czym ruszył w kierunku brata, ale Harry chwycił go w pasie, wyczuwając, co chce zrobić chłopak. - Louis.

\- Zostaw, Harry...

\- Przestań, Louis. Lepiej będzie, jak po prostu wyjdziemy i wrócimy jutro, okej? Jutro wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie... Musisz ochłonąć. - Harry powiedział z westchnieniem, pocierając talię szatyna.

\- Och, daj spokój, Hazza, możemy porozmawiać dzisiaj, prawda? Co nam szkodzi? Ja jestem spokojny...

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale puścił szatyna, cóż, i tak Louis postawiłby na swoim. Tak, Harry miał na niego wpływ, ale kiedy Louis postanowił coś w tej swojej głowie i, kiedy używał sarkazmu, to oznaczało, że niestety nie da się go powstrzymać, chyba, że siłą, ale Harry nie chciał jej wobec niego używać.

Louis przeszedł przez salon ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, z powrotem stając przed kanapą.

\- Mam nie zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu? - zapytał, wydymając dolną wargę i przechylając głowę, tak, że wyglądał jak niewinne dziecko. Niewinne dziecko z masą kolczyków i tatuaży, oczywiście.

Will zacisnął usta, mierząc go wzrokiem.

\- Och, zabrakło ci mowy w gębie? - Louis mruknął, przesłodzonym tonem. Harry podszedł do niego i objął go w pasie, kręcąc głową.

\- Przestań, Lou.

\- Tylko pytałem. - Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, spoglądając za siebie, na Harry'ego. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, że Harry pewnie by się na to nabrał, gdyby go nie znał.

\- Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, okej, ale w takim wypadku, musisz usiąść i przestać się tak zachowywać. Rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie, kochanie, ale nie chcę, żebyś się tak zachowywał. Jednak, jeśli nadal będziesz tak się zachowywał, po prostu wyjdę i zaczekam na ciebie w domu. - Harry oznajmił poważnie, tak, jakby chciał dać mu reprymendę.

Louis patrzył na niego w szoku przez kilka minut, zanim dotarł do niego fakt, że Harry właśnie go tak jakby... pouczył. I, cholera, Louis poczuł się trochę... zawstydzony?

Spuścił wzrok na pierś bruneta i pociągnął nosem. Naprawdę, w całym swoim życiu, chyba nigdy się tak nie czuł. Jakby ktoś jednak miał nad nim przewagę.

Harry wydawał się wyczuć jego nastrój, bo pochylił się, przytulając jego drobne ciało i szepcząc ciche "Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś źle się poczuł" i Louis automatycznie poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Westchnął i objął Harry'ego ramionami, kiwając głową w niemym "Wiem".

\- W porządku. - powiedział w końcu, ciągnąc Harry'ego na jeden z foteli i posadził go, siadając na jego kolanach.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, opierając brodę na ramieniu szatyna i to był ostatni dźwięk, który nastał przed ciszą, gdy Louis miażdżył spojrzeniem Willa, który miał czerwone policzki i unikał jego wzroku, niczym poparzony.

\- Uhm, Louis, czy, um, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, skąd masz te pieniądze? - Jay zaczęła niepewnie, siadając obok Willa na kanapie i patrząc na Louisa lekko przestraszona, że szatyn się rozgniewa.

Szatyn przeniósł na nią swój wzrok na swoją matkę i wzruszył ramionami, jakby spodziewał się tego pytania. - Zarobiłem.

\- Jak? - Kobieta uniosła brwi.

\- Nie martw się, nikogo nie okradłem. Zarobiłem i tyle, wierz mi, że nie zrobiłem tego nielegalnie. - Powiedział spokojnie, posyłając jej nikły, ale szczery uśmiech. Wiedział, że się martwi, ale nie mógł odpowiedzieć jej, jak naprawdę je zdobył, oczywiście, niezbyt minął się z prawdą, odpowiadając na jej pytanie.

Jay skinęła głową i westchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się. - Zabierz je, Lou, pewnie gdzieś położyłam te na czynsz, tylko nie pamiętam, gdzie.

\- Nie. Nie potrzebuję ich, ty tak, więc weź je i zrób z nimi co chcesz, ale nie chcę, kiedykolwiek słyszeć, że coś ukradłem, mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiałe. Nigdy nie okradłem nikogo i już na pewno, nigdy nie okradłem was. - Louis oparł się o klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, uśmiechając się, kiedy ten pocałował go kilka razy w policzek, mrucząc "Mój chłopiec".

\- Louis...

\- Nie, po prostu je weź, nie robi mi to różnicy. - Louis odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. - Możemy już iść?

Brunet skinął głową, zsuwając z siebie szatyna i wstał, obejmując go w pasie.

\- Louis, kochanie, proszę, nie wyprowadzaj się...

Szatyn westchnął, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. - Po prostu pomieszkam chwilę u Harry'ego, i tak już u niego pomieszkuję. Nie mam przyjemności w przebywaniu w tym domu. - Przeniósł swój wzrok na Willa, - Albo raczej w przebywaniu z niektórymi osobami, szczerze mówiąc.

Will spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się. - Louis...

\- Och, umiesz mówić, szczylu! - Louis prychnął, chichocząc, za co oberwał uszczypnięciem od Harry'ego.

\- Nie bądź chujem, Louis.

Louis zamrugał, spoglądając na Zayna i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Dlaczego? Ty nim jesteś, po prostu biorę z ciebie przykład.

Mulat zacisnął usta, oddychając ciężko, podczas gdy Liam pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś chujem z natury, Lou. Niszczysz wszystko wokół siebie i współczuję temu twojemu chłopakowi, bo jego też zniszczysz. Przeżujesz i wyplujesz, kiedy straci smak. - powiedział.

Louis oblizał wargi, ignorując palący ból w piersi, po czym skinął głową. - Skoro tak myślisz. W przeciwieństwie do was, ja nie zostawiam przyjaciół, za to, że są szczęśliwi z kimś, kogo nawet nie znacie.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie przy jego boku, więc Louis spojrzał na niego, łapiąc jego dłoń i pocierając ją pocieszająco. Czuł, że Harry zaraz eksploduje

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, jesteś....

\- Nawet nie waż się go obrażać. - Harry warknął, stając przed Louisem, który zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym uśmiechnął sie czule. Miał takiego walecznego chłopaka. - Nie wiesz, jak bardzo ranisz go w tym momencie i wierz mi, to ty jesteś chujem, przepraszam, wy, nie wiem, jak kiedykolwiek mogliście nazywać się jego przyjaciółmi.

Louis sapnął, chwytając Harry'ego za ramię i pociągnął go, ale chłopak tylko chwycił jego dłoń i ścisnął ją.

\- Nie macie pojęcia, jak źle on się czuje, będąc...

\- Harry. - Louis uciął, wbijając paznokcie w dłoń bruneta. - Przestań, po prostu... chodźmy.

Harry spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi, ale po chwili skinął głową, obejmując go i po prostu posłał Zaynowi i Liamowi ostatnie, wrogie spojrzenie, zanim nie poprowadził Louisa do przedpokoju, pomagając mu założyć jego kurtkę. Cisza ciążyła w całym domu i cóż, Louis miał świadomość tego, że Harry powiedział za dużo i miał też świadomość tego, że Liama i Zayna pewnie będzie cieszyła świadomość, że Louis jednak odczuwał to wszystko.

Harry objął Louisa w pasie i pocałował go w policzek, kiedy już oboje byli ubrani, po czym odwrócił się na chwilę w stronę salonu. - Miło było Panią poznać, Pani Tomlinson.

\- Och, mnie ciebie też, kochanie. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i kiedy tylko Harry się odwrócił, dodała; - Zadbaj o mojego synka.

Prawdopodobnie myślała, że Harry tego nie usłyszy, ale chłopak to usłyszał i zawołał: - Będę, obiecuję. - po czym objął Louisa i wyszedł z nim.

Louis miał spuszczony wzrok i co chwilę wzdychał, zagryzając dolną wargę i Harry wiedział, że przesadził.

\- Przepraszam. - wyszeptał, kiedy stanęli przy jego motorze. Przesunął Louis tak, żeby opierał się o motor i wtulił się w zagłębienie jego szyi. - Tak mi przykro... Zdenerwowałem się i...

\- Wiem. - Louis wymamrotał, obejmując jego kark ramionami. - Wiem.

Harry westchnął, podnosząc chłopaka i sadzając go na swoim motorze. - Zdenerwowałem się, nie bądź zły, Lou.

\- Nie jestem. - Louis powiedział, obejmując dłońmi twarz bruneta. - Wiem, że to ze zdenerwowania, chciałeś mnie bronić, to urocze.

\- Ale powiedziałem za dużo.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Nie chciałeś, wiem to. A teraz zabierz mnie do domu i kochaj się ze mną.

Harry skinął głową, muskając jego usta kilka razy, zanim nie założył mu kasku na głowę i nie wsiadł za nim na motor, pozwalając, by Louis siedział z przodu. Cóż, nie było łatwo tak prowadzić, ale udało mu się. Chciał, żeby Louis wiedział, że jest przy nim.

I Louis wiedział, że tak jest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, więc chyba zacznę od tego, że życie Willa zawdzięczamy Cassie ;) Chciałam go zabić, ale postanowiłam, że jednak zrobię to szczęśliwe zakończenie i będzie trójkącik. Wiem, że rozdział jest króciutki i nie jest najlepszy, ale obiecuję, że następny będzie jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu i będzie jakościowo lepszy ;) Tak więc zapraszam do czytania, miśki!!!!!

\- Louis.

Louis sapnął, wbijając paznokcie w plecy Harry’ego i przejeżdżając nimi po całej ich długości, kiedy Harry wbijał się w jego ciało, sprawiając, że łóżko skrzypiało, a wezgłowie obijało się o ścianę.

\- C-arh-o? - Szatyn warknął, przymykając powieki z przyjemności, jaka obezwładniała jego całe ciało. Harry pieprzył go od dobrej godziny i miał za sobą już dwa orgazmy; jeden, kiedy brunet mu obciągał, a drugi, kiedy przygotowywał go palcami, ale był na tyle złośliwy, że robił to tak długo, aż Louis przestał się powstrzymywać i doszedł.

Kiedy tak sobie myślał, to ich życie seksualne było naprawdę bogate. Pieprzyli się praktycznie codziennie i Louis miał pewne przypuszczenia co do tego, jak to seks wpływa na jego zdolność zapamiętywania i naukę. Poprawił swoje oceny z jedynek na trójki i to było już coś.

Więc tak, seks był naprawdę dobry na naukę i Louis był zadowolony z faktu, że mógł uprawiać go codziennie. Seks oczyszczał jego umysł ze wszystkich myśli, zmartwień i innych tego typu rzeczy, więc łatwo mu było przyswajać nowe, inne rzeczy, kiedy był jak biała kartka.

\- N-Nie wrac-och-asz dzisiaj do d-domu? - Harry jęknął, akcentując każde słowo pchnięciem.

Louis pokiwał głową, tworząc na jego plecach czerwone linie i sapnął, wypychając swoje biodra naprzeciw tych Harry’ego, żeby chłopak wchodził w niego jeszcze głębiej niż dotychczas. Warknął, kiedy Harry zacisnął usta na jego sutku i pociągnął za jego włosy, krzycząc z przyjemności, jaka obezwładniała jego ciało.

\- Harry! - załkał, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wyginając ciało w łuk, kiedy dochodził na klatkę piersiową, swoją i Harry’ego.

Brunet sapnął, zamykając oczy i sam pogrążył się w ekstazie, gryząc Louisa w ramię.

Leżeli w takiej pozycji przez dziesięć minut, normując swoje oddechy, po czym Harry leniwie wysunął swojego miękkiego penisa z ciała szatyna i położył się obok niego, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Przyjadę po ciebie o szóstej, w porządku? - Zielonooki powiedział w końcu, ziewając. - Mam sprawę do załatwienia na mieście, więc szósta będzie idealna.

\- Okej, mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli planować ukrywania ciał, jak już przyjedziesz… - Louis westchnął w zamyśleniu i Harry zaśmiał się, wywracając oczami, kiedy oparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego.

\- Postaraj się ich nie pozabijać. - powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Dobra, ale tylko do szóstej, każda sekunda spóźnienia może kosztować ich życie.

***

Kiedy Louis był już przed swoim rodzinnym domem, naprawdę miał ochotę uciec i nie musieć tam wchodzić.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie bez Harry’ego.

Wiedział, że Liam i Zayn będą z Willem w domu i nie bardzo miał ochotę patrzeć na nich po tym, jak Harry zasugerował, że jednak ma uczucia. Głównie było mu przykro, że jego przyjaciele w ogóle myśleli, że może ich nie mieć. W porządku, uprawiał naprawdę dużo seksu i tak, miał w ustach chyba wszystkie rodzaje alkoholów i jasne, może i znał na pamięć każdy odjazd po każdym narkotyku, którego spróbował i dobra, nie był najlepszym towarzyszem, ale jednak. Każdy ma uczucia, on potrzebował tylko kogoś, kto pokazałby mu, że nie są one złe.

Harry nie wstydził się całować Louisa, czy trzymać jego dłoń przy ludziach. Will tak. To była ta różnica, która najbardziej go bolała. Harry miał miejsce w jego sercu, ale Will także je miał i Louis pragnął móc kochać ich obu. Chciałby wracać do domu po pracy i spotykać się z uroczym Willem gotującym obiad, a później razem z nim czekać aż Harry wróci ze swojej pracy. Chciałby dzieci, tak, może byłoby to trudne do załatwienia, ale byłoby.

Harry pokochał jego i Louis był pewien, że pokochałby również Willa, gdyby tylko ten też tego chciał. To samo z Willem. Byli podobni, jeśli chodziło o gust, kiedy jeszcze byli blisko, Louis pamięta, jak oboje zauroczyli się chłopakiem w podstawówce i jak oboje zabiegali o jego względy. To było zabawne, bo chłopak był stuprocentowo hetero, ciągając dziewczyny za włosy i wytykając im język.

Dlatego teraz, kiedy stał przed domem, obawiał się, że tym razem nie powstrzyma się i uderzy któregoś z chłopców. Louis miał zwyczaj radzenia sobie ze stresem poprzez przemoc… cóż, dopóki nie poznał Harry’ego. Teraz stres rozładowuje poprzez mocne pieprzenie.

Wziął głęboki wdech i sięgnął do klamki, naciskając na nią i popychają drzwi. Od razu uderzył w niego zapach czekoladowych ciastek, które Will robił raz w miesiącu. Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tego zapachu i ruszył w stronę salonu.

\- Louis! - Jay zawołała, a szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy i Louis pomyślał, że tak, jak przed odejściem ich ojca – szczęśliwie. Pamięta, jak wspaniała była, kiedy jeszcze żył. Zawsze całowała ich przed snem, nawet jeżeli robili się coraz starsi, pamięta jak piekła ciasta i zabierała ich na długie spacery, opowiadając niesamowite historie o Piotrusiu Panie. Louis by się nie przyznał, ale to jego uwielbiał najbardziej ze wszystkich bajek. Will wolał księżniczki, ale zawsze prosił o Piotrusia Pana, byle tylko jego brat był szczęśliwy. Louis to wiedział, ale nigdy nic nie powiedział.

Szatyn podskoczył, kiedy poczuł delikatne ramiona owijające się wokół niego, tak różne od tych silnych Harry’ego, do których się przyzwyczaił. Potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że ramiona należą do jego matki i wstrzymał oddech. Tak dawno nie czuł ich wokół siebie.

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam, kochanie. - powiedziała kobieta i Louis zaśmiał się cicho, pozwalając sobie na owinięcie własnych ramion dookoła niej.

\- Minął zaledwie tydzień… - zaczął, przełykając ślinę. - …mamo.

Kobieta odsunęła się od niego z uśmiechem i spojrzała mu w oczy, sięgając dłonią, by poprawić jego grzywkę. - To nadal długo. Will upiekł dla ciebie ciasteczka… nie bądź dla niego za surowy, chciał przeprosić.

Louis uniósł brwi bardziej w szoku, niżeli w ironicznym geście i zamrugał kilkakrotnie. - Co?

Jay uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi, wskazując głową na lekko zgarbionego Willa, który stał oparty o framugę drzwi do kuchni, patrząc na Louisa skruszony. Kobieta poklepała go po ramieniu i odsunęła się. - Pójdę wywiesić pranie. - mruknęła cicho i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

Will patrzył za nią, dopóki nie zniknęła w zasięgu jego wzroku, po czym wyprostował się i podszedł kilka kroków w stronę Louisa. - Przepraszam. Naprawdę jest mi przykro, Louis. Po prostu… wiedziałem, że to nie ty, ale kiedy zobaczyłem cię z… cóż, z twoim chłopakiem, ja… poczułem się źle i chciałem zrobić ci na złość. - powiedział, spoglądając na niego smutnym wzrokiem. - Poczułem się wykorzystany.

Louis zachłysnął się powietrzem, patrząc na swojego brata w szoku.

\- Ale kiedy zobaczyłem jak o ciebie walczył i jak o ciebie dba, zrozumiałem, że po prostu znalazłeś miłość i… po prostu przepraszam. - dodał, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie wykorzystał, Willy. - Louis odezwał się po chwili ciszy. - Zależało, zależy mi na tobie… Kocham Harry’ego i kocham ciebie, różnica polega na tym, że ty się mnie wstydzisz, a on nie. I tak, wiem, że może nasz związek nie jest do końca legalny, ale dlaczego mam się tym przejmować? Kocham Harry’ego i kocham ciebie, ale nie zrezygnuję z niego dla ciebie i to samo z tobą. Kocham dwoje ludzi i tak, to nie jest typowe, ale ja nigdy nie byłem stereotypowy. Wiem, że mógłbyś pokochać Harry’ego tak, jak ja go kocham i wiem, że on mógłby pokochać ciebie.

Will podniósł głowę, patrząc na Louisa ze szczęściem, zmieszaniem i niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, czy chcesz tego, czy nie. Jeśli chcesz mnie, Harry również jest w pakiecie, jeśli nie chcesz Harry’ego, nie chcesz również mnie. To twój wybór.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: W końcu mamy następny rozdział i spodziewajcie się kolejnego jeszcze w tym tygodniu!!!! Wiem, że ten jest krótki, ale jak dla mnie jest okej ;)
> 
> PS. Powiedzcie co myślicie <3

\- Harry, ty idioto! - Louis zawołał, pochylając się w stronę kierownicy, podczas gdy usta Harry’ego podążyły za nim przyklejone do jego karku. - Tak się nigdy nie nauczę i jeszcze spowoduję wypadek!

Harry uśmiechnął się i ułożył brodę na jego ramieniu, zakrywając swoimi wielkimi dłońmi te mniejsze Louisa. - Dobra. - mruknął, składając na jego karku ostatni pocałunek i śmiejąc się, kiedy Louis zaczął chichotać. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że ma tam łaskotki, pewnie wykorzysta to później. - To nic trudnego, Lou, musisz tylko wrzucić pierwszy bieg, o właśnie tak i teraz przekręcić… dobrze. Widzisz? Jedziemy.

Louis zerknął na Harry’ego w lusterku, kiwając głową z uśmiechem i wrzucił drugi bieg, zagryzając wargę. - Myślisz, że dostanę prawko?

\- Oczywiście. - Harry wymamrotał, lustrując wzrokiem nagie ramię Louisa. - Co nie znaczy, że będziesz miał motor i że ja będę dawał ci często mój.

Szatyn otworzył usta i prychnął. - Niby dlaczego? Mówiłeś, że jestem dobry.

\- Jesteś świetny, ale podoba mi się, kiedy to ja prowadzę, a ty przytulasz się do mnie jak małpka. To urocze. Zwłaszcza, gdy siedzisz przede mną, kiedy jesteś pijany albo zjarany. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, przyciskając usta do miejsca, w którym ramię Louisa łączyło się z jego szyją. - Po prostu lubię o ciebie dbać.

\- Ja też to lubię. - Louis skinął głową. - Ale przestań mnie uwodzić, bo nas zabiję.

Harry stłumił śmiech w ramieniu Louisa, ściskając jego biodro, ale przestał go drażnić, opierając brodę z powrotem na jego ramieniu. - Co, jeśli Will mnie nie polubi? Ostatnio mogłem wydać mu się trochę zaborczy i w ogóle, kiedy cię broniłem.

\- Myślę, że twoje ciało rekompensuje twój charakter.

\- Heeeej.

\- Będzie w porządku, Hazz. Wiem, że Liam, Zayn i Niall są teraz na piłce nożnej i pewnie powinienem tam być, jako kapitan, ale trener mi nic nie zrobi, w końcu jestem najlepszy. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, stając na światłach i odwracając się na chwilę, żeby złożyć na policzku Harry’ego uspokajający pocałunek. - Bez nerwów, Hazz, Will może wydawać ci się trochę inny, niż jest naprawdę, wiesz? Wiem, że nie chciał mnie wtedy obrażać, on po prostu wiesz, chciał mnie trochę zranić? Mam na myśli, wiesz, pewnie jest nie tyle o ciebie zazdrosny, co po prostu boli go, że mam kogoś, kto traktuje mnie tak, jak on by chciał, ale nie może, bo jesteśmy braćmi.

\- Daj spokój, Lou, to nie tak, że twoja mama, czy Liam, Zayn i Niall na nas doniosą. - Harry prychnął, kiwając głową na zielone światło i Louis skinął głową, ruszając.

\- Wiem, że nie, ja się nie przejmuję tym wszystkim, ale Will tak. - Louis pokiwał głową, spoglądając na zmarszczone brwi Harry’ego w lusterku. - Chcę pokazać mu, żeby nie martwił się tym wszystkim, ludzie mają swoje problemy i nie będą się przejmować bliźniakami trzymającymi się za ręce, naprawdę.

\- W porządku, Lou, wiesz, że pomogę, prawda? Kocham cię i mam zamiar pokochać również jego. - Brunet uśmiechnął się, składając pocałunek na skroni Louisa.

Louis poczuł ciepło rozlewające się w dole jego brzucha. Naprawdę nigdy nie słyszał jeszcze tych słów od Harry’ego. Wiedział, że Harry coś do niego czuje i on też to czuł, ale nie był pewien, czy Harry go kocha.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Harry.

***

\- Will? - Louis zawołał, zsuwając buty ze stóp i kopiąc je pod szafkę.

\- Może go nie ma? - Harry zasugerował, chwytając dłoń Louisa i ruszając za nim wgłąb domu.

\- Na pewno jest. Ma jutro dwa sprawdziany, więc na pewno jest i się uczy, nie ryzykowałby jedynek. - Louis wymamrotał, ciągnąc Harry’ego przez salon do kuchni. - Pewnie jest w swoim pokoju.

Harry skinął głową, idąc za Louisem po schodach na piętro i ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń, kiedy znaleźli się przed drzwiami do pokoju.

Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę, unosząc brwi i pokręcił głową widząc wzrok Harry’ego. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, pokocha cię, Hazz. - wyszeptał, pocierając kciukiem jego nadgarstek. - Dosłownie.

Harry wydał z siebie cichy chichot i pokiwał głową, rzucając się jeszcze przed siebie, żeby pocałować Louisa w policzek. - Okej, chodźmy.

Szatyn posłał mu jeszcze szeroki uśmiech zanim chwycił klamkę i nacisnął, popychając drzwi i wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Will?

Will podskoczył na swoim miejscu na łóżku, gdzie siedział pochylony z książką na kolanach i końcówką ołówka w ustach, prawdopodobnie gryząc końcówkę w koncentracji, jak zawsze to robi, gdy się uczy. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok, lustrując wzrokiem swojego brata; miał na sobie jego bluzę i spodnie dresowe, a na nosie okulary. Jego włosy były roztrzepane tak samo, jak te Louisa i patrzył się na swojego brata zaskoczony.

\- Lo-ouis? - wymamrotał, wyjmując ołówek z ust i rumieniąc się, na co Harry zagryzł wargę, chwytając biodro Louisa. - Co, um, co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyszliśmy, żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa w to szare popołudnie. - Szatyn zawołał z uśmiechem, ciągnąc Harry’ego w stronę łóżka Willa przy oknie. - Rozjaśnimy ci ten dzień!

\- Za oknem świeci słońce. - Will parsknął, unosząc brew, po czym wskazał palcem na uchylone okno.

\- Cicho. Mamy zamiar dotrzymać ci towarzystwo. - Louis machnął ręką, wywracając oczami i oparł się o ramę łóżka Willa, kiedy Harry usiadł na dywanie tuż obok, opierając łokieć na łóżku.

\- Erm, to miło z waszej strony i w ogóle… - Will zaczął, rumieniąc się i drapiąc po karku. - Ale mam jutro sprawdziany i muszę się uczyć, więc…

\- To nie tak, że już nie znasz materiału. - Louis uniósł brew, ironizując i ponownie wywrócił oczami, zabierając książkę z kolan Willa i rzucając ją na biurko z głośnym hukiem. - No dalej, Willy, możemy po prostu porozmawiać.

Will spojrzał się na niego sceptycznie, ale skinął głową. - Okej, w porządku.

\- Super. - Louis uśmiechnął się, kiwając w stronę Harry’ego, który pokręcił głową ze śmiechem na jego entuzjazm.

\- Cóż, więc chyba nie mieliśmy za dobrych początków, Will, ale zależy ci na Louisie tak samo, jak mi i myślę, że powinniśmy może… ugh, spróbować się chociaż polubić? - Harry mruknął, spoglądając nerwowo na Louisa. - Mam na myśli…

\- Okej. - Will uciął, uśmiechając się niepewnie w jego stronę, po czym wyciągnął dłoń. - Jestem Will, brat bliźniak Louisa.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając na dumnego Louisa i wyciągnął swoją dłoń, ściskając tą Willa. Była tak mała, jak ta Louisa i podobało mu się to. - Jestem Harry, chłopak Louisa. - Harry skrzywił się od razu, jak tylko wypowiedział ostatnie dwa słowa, bo chyba nie powinien był tego mówić, Will to wiedział i jak Louis mówił, czuł się zraniony. - Mam na myśli… jeden z jego dwóch życiowych miłości.

Louis rzucił się do przodu, całując Harry’ego w policzek i kiwając na niego głową w podziękowaniu, kiedy Will uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ledwo zauważalnie.

\- Tak w ogóle, nie wiedziałem, że nosisz okulary… Louis też? - Harry zapytał, opierając głowę o łydkę Louisa i uśmiechając się w stronę Willa.

Szatyn zarumienił się, nerwowo sięgając w stronę okularów, żeby je zdjąć, ale Harry szybko, chwycił jego kostkę, kręcąc głową.

\- Wyglądasz uroczo, po prostu jestem ciekaw, czy Louis też nosi okulary. - powiedział, muskając palcami jego kostkę, zanim je zabrał, poprawiając się na swoim miejscu i zerkając na Louisa, który wykonywał jakieś dziwne ruchy dłonią przy swojej szyi.

Will przez chwilę uśmiechał się, patrząc na Louisa, zanim nie przeniósł swojego wzroku z powrotem na Harry’ego. - Nosi soczewki, bo mówi, że okulary wyglądają na nim zbyt dziecinnie. - mruknął, chichocząc, kiedy Louis otworzył szeroko usta, kręcąc na niego głową.

\- Doigrałeś się. - zawołał, zanim rzucił się na brata, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę i ściskając skórę przy żebrach.

\- N-Nie, Lo-ouis, bła-agam… - Will wydyszał pomiędzy salwami śmiechu, spoglądając błagająco na Harry’ego, który zachichotał i chwycił Louisa w pasie, sam zaczynając go łaskotać.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to nie ładnie tak nie mówić mi o tym, że nosisz soczewki? - zapytał, unosząc brwi i łapiąc go pod żebra.

\- H-Harry, nawet, kurwa ni- - Urwał, wybuchając śmiechem, kiedy Harry uszczypnął go, wędrując dłońmi po jego żebrach.

Harry uśmiechnął się, męcząc go, dopóki nie zaczął błagać o litość, aż w końcu pozwolił mu odetchnąć, całując go w policzek.

Will położył się na poduszkach, spoglądając na nich spod rzęs z uśmiechem, który poszerzył się, gdy tylko Louis splątał palce swojej prawej ręki z jego lewą dłonią, a lewej z prawą dłonią Harry’ego.

Szczerze mówiąc Louis wyglądał jak słońce.

I to nie było tylko zdanie Harry’ego. Will także nigdy nie widział go szczęśliwszego, a jego uśmiech był tak szeroki, że oboje bali się, że jego twarz zaraz pęknie.

I Will pomyślał, że zrobi wszystko, żeby zatrzymać go takiego już na zawsze.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, sytuacja w domu jest w miarę opanowana i napisałam już fragment ostatniego rozdziału (został mi tylko smut w tym rozdziale) i napisałam już epilog ;) Nie miałam dzisiaj ochoty na pisanie smuta (wybaczcie ale nie zawsze ma się ochotę pisać o seksie), ale jutro się za niego wezmę i prawdopodobnie w sobotę skończymy z tym opowiadaniem!!!! Ktoś cieszy się tak, jak ja???? :D
> 
> Ach i jeśli chodzi o pocałunek (jak przeczytacie, to będziecie wiedzieli, o co chodzi) to napiszę dodatek i zobaczycie, jak to się stało ;*

\- Hej, Willy? - Louis mruknął z ustami pełnymi popcornu, opierając się plecami o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego z głową Willa na kolanach i jedną dłonią w jego włosach.

\- Hmm?

\- Chcesz iść jutro do kina? - Szatyn zapytał, uśmiechając się do swojego brata, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego z dołu. - Jeśli chcesz możesz zabrać ze sobą Nialla, Liama i Zayna… - dodał, kiedy Will odwrócił wzrok.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś na nich zły. - Will mruknął cicho, obracając się na plecy, żeby móc patrzeć na Louisa i Harry’ego.

\- Mam do nich żal, tak sądzę. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i Harry posłał Willowi smutny uśmiech, kiwając głową, kiedy tylko ten przeniósł na niego swój wzrok.

Will skinął głową i przeniósł wzrok na telewizor, na którym leciał jakiś film, którego nazwy nie mógł zapamiętać, po czym jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, kiedy sobie o czymś przypomniał i wstał gwałtowanie, spoglądając na Harry’ego i Louisa, którzy spoglądali na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. - Która godzina?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po dłoń Harry’ego, tą, na której zawsze nosił zegarek i przesunął po nim wzrokiem. - Za pięć szósta, a co?

\- Kurwa. - Will wymamrotał, wstając z kanapy i rozglądając się po pokoju.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo serio? Will prawie nigdy nie przeklinał. - Co jest?

\- Zayn, Liam i Niall mieli przyjść o szóstej i mieliśmy zrobić kolację. - Will powiedział, zagryzając dolną wargę. - Przepraszam, zapomniałem o tym i…

\- W porządku, Will, może to nawet lepiej? - Louis westchnął, wzruszając ramionami i spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Masz być grzeczny, Tarzanie.

Harry zachichotał i skinął głową, cmokając Louisa w policzek, po czym odepchnął go od siebie, zabierając mu miskę z popcornem i wstając z kanapy.

\- Hej! Oddawaj! - Louis krzyknął, zeskakując z kanapy.

\- Skoro będzie kolacja, to najpierw ją zjesz, a dopiero potem będziesz kontynuować jedzenie popcornu. - Brunet oświadczył i ruszył w stronę kuchni odprowadzony chichotem Williama i oburzonym burknięciem Louisa.

Will uśmiechnął się do brata i również ruszył w stronę kuchni, żeby przygotować składniki, z których coś zrobią, kiedy Louis kręcił głową, pakując sobie do ust popcorn, który porozrzucali po kanapie, kiedy robili wojnę na jedzenie. Dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił chwilę później i Louis postanowił, że on otworzy, kiedy usłyszał dwa tak znajome śmiechy dobiegające z kuchni. Może nie będzie tak trudno, jak myślałem, pomyślał, uśmiechając się sam do siebie, kiedy szedł w stronę drzwi wejściowych, otwierając je.

Liam, Niall i Zayn stali po drugiej stronie drzwi z delikatnymi uśmiechami na ustach, ale kiedy zobaczyli Louisa uśmiechy zamieniły z się w skruszone, smutne miny i Louis westchnął, spoglądając na nich spod rzęs.

Odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc im przejście bez słowa, tylko patrząc się w dół, na swoje stopy. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie myślał, że będzie się czuł tak źle w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół. Cóż, chyba już byłych przyjaciół, nawet, jeśli nie chciał, żeby tak było.

Liam, Niall i Zayn weszli do domu, sami parząc na swoje stopy, kiedy rozbierali się ze swoich kurtek i ściągali buty. Louis ruszył w stronę kuchni, ale nie zdążył nawet zrobić kroku, kiedy ciepła dłoń owinęła się wokół jego ramienia. Szatyn odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na dłoń na swoim ramieniu, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Liama, który teraz w świetle lampy wydawał mu się jeszcze bardziej skruszony; z niewielkimi workami pod oczami i smutnymi oczami, Louis po prostu wiedział, że chłopaka zżerało sumienie. Znał go i wiedział, co się z nim działo, kiedy tak wyglądał.

\- Lou, my… - Liam zaczął, ale Louis potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na Zayna, który wcale nie wyglądał lepiej i na Nialla, który nawet ne niego nie patrzył.

Prawdą było, że kiedyś wszyscy się przyjaźnili; on, Will, Liam, Zayn i Niall, ale potem Louis zaczął czuć się dziwnie w stosunku do Willa, zaczął lubić inne rzeczy, jego mamie się to nie podobało i Louis zawsze czuł się tym gorszym, więc po prostu przestał. Nie mógł tego robić. Miał po prostu dość tych wszystkich kłótni na temat jego tatuaży, czy kolczyków. To jego ciało i miał zamiar robić z nim, co tylko zechce, nikomu nic do tego.

Wiedział też, że Will był wspierający, ale nie mógł znieść tego, że wszyscy zawsze go do niego porównywali; nauczyciele “Bierz przykład z brata, Louis, może w końcu się czegoś nauczysz”, znajomi rodziny “Jak ty wyglądasz, Louis! Spójrz na Willa! Tak wygląda prawdziwy młody gentleman!” i nawet rodzina “Louis, do cholery jasnej! Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że stoczysz się tak nisko! Jak ty się zachowujesz! Jesteś zwykłym chuliganem bez przyszłości! Zobacz, jak Will się uczy, kiedy ty imprezujesz! Powinieneś być jak on!”. Nikt nie mógł mieć Louisowi za złe, że miał dość.

Po tym, jak Louis zaczął się oddalać, Niall został z Willem, żeby się nim opiekować po stracie brata, a Liam i Zayn pilnowali Louisa przed robieniem głupot, bo cóż, Louis potrzebował dwie osoby do opieki, nie jedną, sądząc po tym, co robił. Oczywiście, Louis tęsknił za Niallem i Willem, i nie miał za złe blondynowi, że ten został z Willem, bo wiedział, że jego brat kogoś potrzebował, ale w tym samym czasie miał do niego żal, o to, że go zostawił.

\- Nie, Lou, posłuchaj, jest nam tak strasznie przykro. - Zayn odezwał się, spoglądając Louisowi w oczy. - Nigdy nie mieliśmy na myśli tego, co do ciebie powiedzieliśmy. To… Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, ze to w ogóle mogło wyjść z naszych ust, ale byliśmy tak strasznie źli na to, jak potraktowałeś Willa, że nie pomyśleliśmy o tym, jak ty się czujesz.

Liam skinął głową, puszczając ramię Louisa i obracając się, żeby spojrzeć na Nialla, który, podniósł głowę, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Ja też przepraszam, Lou. Mam na myśli… nigdy nie powinniśmy byli się rozdzielać. - mruknął cicho, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Louis spoglądał na nich przez chwilę, zanim przymknął oczy i skinął głową, posyłając im delikatny uśmiech, kiedy je otwierał. - W porządku… - westchnął. - Teraz możecie mnie przytulić.

Liam i Zayn westchnęli z ulgą, a Niall od razu rzucił się na Louisa, powodując u niego śmiech. Zayn i Liam, również dołączyli i chłopcy stali tak przez kilka minut, ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

Ale wtedy ktoś chrząknął i chłopcy rozdzielili się z uśmiechami na twarzy, żeby zobaczyć Willa i Harry’ego z czerwonymi ustami i rumieńcami na policzkach i Louis otworzył szeroko usta, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem. - Całowaliście się w kuchni. - wydusił z siebie i Liam wymienił z Zaynem i Niallem zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, zagryzając dolną wargę. - Mooooże.

Szatyn pokręcił głową, przymykając oczy i unosząc głowę w stronę sufitu. - Dzięki ci Boże. - wyszeptał. - Ale chciałem to zobaczyć, więc… - dodał, spoglądając na dwie miłości swojego życia.

Will uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wiedząc, że jego brat nie miał nic przeciwko temu, a nawet tego chciał i zarumienił się bardzie, wsuwając dłoń w dłoń Harry’ego i opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- Czyli trójkącik? - Niall palnął i Louis wywrócił oczami, czochrając jego włosy.

\- Coś w tym stylu, - mruknął, podchodząc do Willa i całując go w czoło. - Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko.

Liam i Zayn wzruszyli ramionami, spoglądając na siebie. - Tak długo, jak wszyscy jesteście szczęśliwi.

Will skinął głową, jakby dając im znak, że tak jest i Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego nad jego głową.

\- Ale czad, zawsze chciałem mieć przyjaciół, którzy są w trójkąciku! - Niall wykrzyknął, powodując u wszystkich śmiech i Louis pomyślał, że może teraz w końcu wszystko będzie dobrze. Naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Dobrze, więc chciałabym bardzo przeprosić za to, że po raz kolejny nie dotrzymałam obietnicy, ale były święta, później szkoła, a w przyszłym tygodniu mam egzaminy, więc wybaczcie mi i nie przeszkadzam w czytaniu.
> 
> PS. Mam nadzieję, że smut nie jest najgorszy.

\- Chłopcy! - Jay zawołała z salonu, czekając, aż jej synowie wraz ze swoim chłopakiem zejdą na dół.

Louis, Will i Harry oznajmili jej, że wszyscy razem są w związku kilka dni wcześniej i kobieta z początku wydawał się być w szoku, ale kiedy zobaczyła, jak ochronnie Harry obejmuje Willa i Louisa, mocno trzymając ich przy swojej piersi, zrozumiała, że tak naprawdę nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, a dopóki jej synowie są szczęśliwi, nie ma obiekcji. Oczywiście, nie było to dla niej łatwe, kiedy przez pierwsze dwa dni jej synowie byli w stosunku do siebie czuli i dzielili się pocałunkami, ale kiedy naprawdę zobaczyła tą miłość w ich oczach, postanowiła, że w końcu i tak nigdy nie byli normalną rodziną, a skoro i Willa i Louisa, którego już od tak dawna nie widziała tak uśmiechniętego, to uszczęśliwia, to ona nie ma nic przeciwko. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt nigdy nie zrani jej dzieci. Ludzie potrafią być okrutni wobec rzeczy, o których nie mają pojęcia. Nie wszyscy widzą tą, co jest pomiędzy wersami.

Louis, Will i Harry zeszli na dół, chichocząc z rzeczy, o której Jay nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia i o której pewnie nie chciała w ogóle słyszeć, ale uśmiechnęła się na ich szerokie uśmiechy.

\- Wyjeżdżam w delegacje na tydzień, chłopcy i zostajecie sami. - Oznajmiła, rozkładając się na kanapie.

Louis skinął głową, posyłając Harry'emu spojrzenie, na które kobieta jęknęła. - Nie, Louis, błagam nawet nie próbujcie być za głośno. Co, jeśli sąsiedzi usłyszą?

Harry zaśmiał się, spoglądając na szatyna, który wywrócił oczami z uśmiechem. - Nie martw się, Jay, obiecuję, że nie będą za głośno.

\- Mam nadzieję, Harry. I pamiętajcie o zabezpieczeniu. - Jay wstała z kanapy, wskazując palcem na szafkę po prawej stronie telewizora. - Tam są prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Mam nadzieję, że nie zużyjecie wszystkiego.

\- Mamo! - Will jęknął, chowając twarz w szyi Louisa, który chętnie objął go ramionami, śmiejąc się z rumieńców na policzkach Harry'ego.

\- Mamo, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. - Louis mruknął, uśmiechając się delikatnie, kiedy Harry podszedł do nich, obejmując ich swoimi długimi ramionami.

\- Po prostu bądźcie grzeczni, dobrze? Wyjeżdżam jutro rano i prawdopodobnie będziecie jeszcze spać, więc chodźcie i obejrzyjcie coś ze mną, zanim wyjadę i nie będziecie mieli już okazji. Nie wiadomo, co się zdarzy.

Louis wywrócił oczami, ale skinął głową, puszczając Willa, który pobiegł na kanapę, siadając na niej i klepiąc miejsce obok siebie, dla Louisa i Harry'ego, którzy podążyli jego śladem, siadając obok niego; Louis na kolanach Harry'ego, a Will wtulony w ich boki z głową na ramieniu Harry'ego.

I tak minął im wieczór; śmiejąc się, jedząc chipsy i popcorn, i oglądając jakiś romans w telewizji z mamą Louisa i Willa.

I Harry to kochał.

***

\- Harry! - Louis krzyknął z kanapy, przeciągając "r".

Brunet wyjrzał z kuchni, spoglądając na Louisa z uniesionymi brwiami. - Co jest, skarbie?

\- Nudzę się, zróbmy coś. Mama wyjechała dwa dni temu, a my nie zrobiliśmy nic fajnego. - Szatyn burknął, wydymając dolną wargę i Harry zachichotał po nosem, odwracając się na chwilę, żeby odłożyć ścierkę do naczyń, po czym poszedł do salonu, wyciągając dłonie w stronę Louisa i pomagając mu wstać, kiedy tylko ten je złapał.

\- W takim razie chodźmy zobaczyć, czy Will już skończył się uczyć i możemy coś porobić. - Harry mruknął, obejmując Louisa w pasie i prowadząc go w stronę schodów.

\- Mhm... seks brzmi dobrze. - Louis skinął głową.

Harry roześmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Nic nie powiedziałem o seksie.

\- Nie musiałeś, czytam pomiędzy wersami. - Louis prychnął, klepiąc jego dłoń, która znajdowała się na jego talii. - Willy! - zawołał, kiedy otwierał drzwi do pokoju jego i Willa.

Szatyn podskoczył na swoim miejscu na łóżku i szybko zdjął okulary, odkładając je razem z książką na szafkę nocną.

\- Skończyłeś już czytać te bzdury? - Louis zapytał, wskakując na łóżko Willa i uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy ten wywrócił oczami mamrocząc "To nie są bzdury". Louis zmoknął go w policzek i objął go ramionami. - Nudzi mi się.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Will posłał mu pytające spojrzenie i opadł z jego drugiej strony, zawijając wokół niego jedno ramię.

\- Właściwie już skończyłem... powtórzę sobie jeszcze jutro i będę gotowy na poniedziałek. - Will mruknął nieśmiało i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry pocałował go w policzek, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

Louis uśmiechnął się zadowolony i przycisnął usta do szyi swojego brata, ssąc jej skrawek, na co Will sapnął, zaciskając dłoń na swoim kolanie.

\- L-Louis.

Louis uśmiechnął się, odsuwając głowę od jego szyi i powoli przesuwał się pocałunkami do jego ust, łapiąc je w delikatnym, czułym pocałunku.

Harry jęknął na ten widok, bo kurwa, jeszcze nie widział, jak Louis całuje się z Willem i kurwa, to było gorące. Cholernie, kurewsko gorące.

Louis uśmiechnął się w usta Willa, wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę i drapiąc tępymi paznokciami jego brzuch. Może Will nie chodził na siłownię i nie ćwiczył zbyt dużo, ale jednak miał trochę mięśni. Oczywiście nie tak, jak Louis i Harry.

Louis chwycił brzeg koszulki swojego brata i pociągnął ją, zdejmując ją z jego ciała. Harry jęknął gardłowo, klękając przed bliźniakami i najpierw złączył swoje usta z Louisem, wpychając dłonie pod jego koszulkę i zdejmując ją z jego ciała, a następnie, owijając palce dookoła sutków szatyna, złączył swoje usta z tymi Willa, całując go delikatnie i od czasu do czasu przygryzając jego dolną wargę.

Brunet uśmiechnął się, kiedy Will jęknął w jego usta, a Louis zadrżał pod jego dotykiem, chowając twarz w szyi swojego brata. Harry przerwał pocałunek, pierwszy, odsuwając się, żeby pocałunkami wytoczyć sobie drogę do ust Louisa, który swoje miał przyklejone do szyi Willa. Brunet objął je, odrywając od robienia malinki i uśmiechnął się w nie, kiedy Louis zassał jego kolczyk w języku (który zrobił sobie całkiem niedawno), przesuwając czubkiem języka po zimnym metalu. Cholera, kochał wszystkie kolczyki Harry'ego, ale ten ostatni był jego ulubionym.

Harry zachichotał na jęk Louisa, wstając z kolan i spojrzał na swoich chłopców z góry. Oboje mieli czerwone usta i potargane włosy. Sutki Louisa były czerwone i nabrzmiałe, a szyja Willa czerwona od zębów Louisa. Oboje mieli odznaczające się erekcję i Harry postanowił, że zajmie się nimi.

\- Ściągajcie spodnie i bieliznę. - Mruknął, przygryzając wargę w wyczekiwaniu na ich ruchy. Louis od razu wykonał polecenie, zdejmując z siebie resztę ubrań w mniej, niż minutę, po czym spojrzał na Willa, który ociągał się z tym, najwyraźniej będąc zawstydzonym, więc pomógł mu, łącząc ich usta i sam zdejmując ubrania swojego brata.

Kiedy oboje odwrócili się w stronę Harry'ego, brunet był już nagi, leniwie poruszając dłonią na swoim penisie. Louis oblizał wargi i opadł przed nim na kolana, odpychając jego dłoń, żeby chwilę później wepchnąć go sobie do ust, oblizując całą długość i ocierając zębami o trzon, kiedy tylko Harry jęknął, wyciągając dłonie do Willa, który je przyjął, podchodząc i owijając ramiona dookoła karku kędzierzawego chłopaka.

Harry złączył ich usta, obejmując szatyna ramionami w pasie, a po chwili, przesunął jedną dłoń do włosów Louisa, leniwie przeczesując palcami włosy i dając mu niemy rozkaz, który Louis od razu wykonał, chwytając kutasa Harry'ego w dłoń i obciągając mu dłonią, kiedy drugą wsunął w swoje usta penisa Willa, który zadrżał w ramionach Harry'ego, przerywając pocałunek, żeby spojrzeć w dół na swojego brata, który złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, uśmiechając się w najbardziej obsceniczny sposób na jego penisie.

Louis ssał Willa przez kilka minut, zmieniając go kutasem Harry'ego, po czym wstał, kiedy Harry dał mu znak, ściskając jego tyłek, kiedy ten stanął prosto.

\- Cholera, Harry. - Louis westchnął w usta swojego chłopaka, wsuwając jedną dłoń w jego włosy, a drugą objął Willa w pasie, łącząc palce z tymi Harry'ego, który także go obejmował. - Skarbie, możesz...?

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, ściskając tyłek Louisa ostatni raz, zanim nie klepnął go, pozwalając mu położyć się na łóżku z tyłkiem w powietrzu i ciężkim kutasem pomiędzy nogami.

Brunet oblizał wargi, widząc jak dziurka Louisa zaciska się na niczym, co rusz drgając, razem z preejakulatem sączącym się z główki penisa. Zerknął na Willa, który oparł głowę na jego piersi i delikatnie przesunął swoje usta na jego czoło. - Chcesz, żebym cię wylizał, tak, jak Louisa? - zapytał cicho, nie chcąc go przestraszyć i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis jęknął, a Will nabrał głęboko powietrza, kiwając chętnie głową. - W takim razie, idź do Louisa i rób to samo, co on, dobrze, kochanie?

Will podniósł głowę, cmokając Harry'ego w usta ze skinieniem głowy i podszedł do Louisa, delikatnie przebiegając opuszkami palców, przez jego kręgosłup, aż do karku i pociągnął go delikatnie, całując z zapałem, kiedy przybierał tą samą pozycję.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę. Rodzina Tomlinsonów chyba posłuszeństwo ma w genach. Zachichotał na tę myśl, podchodząc do swoich chłopców i powoli dotykając dłońmi ich pośladki. - Cholera, oboje macie takie piękne, krągłe, pośladki. Boże, chcę je polizać. - wyjęczał, klękając przed łóżkiem i najpierw pochylił się, składając delikatne pocałunki dookoła dziurki Louisa, w tym samym czasie, pozwalając swojemu palcu okrążać dziurkę Louisa, równie żywą i chętną, ale o wiele ciaśniejszą.

Harry wiedział, że Will jest prawiczkiem, dlatego miał zamiar być wobec niego czuły, poza tym, to tak naprawdę był ich wszystkich pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz ich związku.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy Louis zaczął dyszeć, a Will tłumić swoje ciche jęki. Polizał swój palec, zostawiając na czubku dużo śliny i ponownie przysunął go do dziurki Willa, nadal tylko ją drażniąc. Nie miał zamiaru jeszcze go rozciągać. Zrobi to później z lubrykantem.

W końcu wysunął swój język, liżąc dziurkę Louisa w poprzek i rysując kółeczka, zanim nie zdecydował, że trzeba go trochę podkręcić i bez ostrzeżenia wsunął swój język tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, chichocząc na krzyk, który Louis stłumił, zagryzając pościel w ustach.

Louis kochał rimming i Harry to wiedział. Przypuszczał, że oprócz samego pieprzenia to była jego ulubiona część seksu, zawsze to go nakręcało najbardziej, a kimże był Harry, żeby mu tego odmówić? Właśnie.

Brunet na chwilę odsunął swój palec od dziurki Willa i klepnął Louisa w pośladek, nawilżając go i pozwalając mu wrócić tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

\- Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odsuwając od Louisa i przesunął usta na dziurkę Willa, zajmując się nią, kiedy szturchał i drażnił Louisa suchym palcem. Różnica pomiędzy seksem z nimi była taka, że Louisa podniecało bycie ostrym, a Will był na to jeszcze nie gotowy. Ale Harry w końcu chciał zadowolić ich obu, nie? Musiał się postarać.

Will jęknął, kiedy tylko poczuł na sobie usta Harry'ego i przesunął dłoń, żeby zacisnąć ją na pościeli, ale natrafił na dłoń Louisa, więc ścisnął ją zamiast tego. Szatyn otworzył oczy i obrócił głowę w jego stronę, uśmiechając się do niego i łącząc ich usta w szorstkim pocałunku.

Harry drażnił dziurkę Willa trochę dłużej, przygotowując ją do rozciągania palcami, słyszał, że Louis robił mu już jedną, ale nadal był prawiczkiem, do tego to było dosyć dawno temu, więc przyda się każde przygotowanie.

Brunet oblizał swoje palce u ręki, która zajmowała się Louisem i po chwili jeden z nich, był już w szatynie, który zwijał sie na pościeli. Prawdopodobnie Louis nie będzie dzisiaj pieprzony, ale chłopak zawsze lubi mieć coś w sobie, więc Harry pewnie wyjmie ze swojej torby zatyczkę analną, którą kupił dla niego na takie sytuacje (zwykle, kiedy to on był na dole, jednak w tym wypadku żaden z nich nie będzie i Harry przypuszczał, że Will będzie jedynym, który będzie na dole, a musiał jakoś zadowolić Louisa).

Szatyn warknął i wypchnął biodra w tył na dłoń Harry'ego, kiedy tylko ten bez ostrzeżenia wsunął drugi palec. To nie tak, że był zły, czy mu się nie podobało, wręcz przeciwnie, to było nieziemskie, kochał, kiedy Harry był szorstki podczas seksu, ale kochał, jak Harry zajmował się nim w innych sytuacjach, zawsze dbając o to, żeby było mu dobrze.

Harry zdjął usta z Willa, liżąc jeszcze kilka razy, zanim wstał, szybko wyjmując palce z Louisa, który jęknął głośno, klnąc pod nosem, chwilę później, kiedy Harry przystawił do jego dziurki czerwoną, gumową zatyczkę analną, wsuwając ją całą do środka, dopóki Louis nie był wypełnionym, jęczącym i wijącym się na pościeli bałaganem.

\- Tak. - Wyszeptał do siebie i Will jęknął, przyglądając się, jak na twarzy jego brata rozkwita błogi uśmiech. To naprawdę było aż takie przyjemne?

\- Będziesz rozciągał swojego brata, Lou. - Harry powiedział prosto, klepiąc obu w pośladki.

Louis skinął głową, posyłając bratu pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym złapał go za uda, ustawiając jego tyłek przed sobą i wyciągnął dłoń po lubrykant, który Harry od razu mu podał, samemu wchodząc na łóżko i klękając przed Willem, który wydął wargi, niemo prosząc o pocałunek.

Harry zachichotał, schylając się, żeby złapać jego wąskie usta w pocałunku, kiedy Louis nakładał na swoje palce lubrykant, po czym przekładał je ostrożnie do dziurki swojego brata, z wysuniętym językiem i skupioną miną.

\- Mogę... - Will zaczął cicho, zaraz po tym, jak Louis wsunął w niego jeden palec, dając mu czas na dostosowanie się i sam podniósł głowę, żeby dowiedzieć się, czego chłopak chce.

\- Co, skarbie? - Harry zapytał czule, siadając na swoich piętach i obejmując dłońmi głowę Willa.

\- Mogę- ugh- mogę cię ssać?

Harry jęknął, a Louis uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, spoglądając na Harry'ego i wymieniając z nim spojrzenia.

\- Oczywiście, - Harry skinął głową, jęcząc. - Kurwa, nie musisz pytać, po prostu- po prostu rób, co tylko chcesz.

Will uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przełykając i skinął głową, sięgając dłonią do penisa Harry'ego, po czym polizał czubek, czując się pewniej, kiedy Harry jęknął głośno, zawijając palce w jego włosach.

Louis w tym czasie wsunął w Willa drugi palec, wykonując nożycowate ruchy i składając pocałunki na pośladkach swojego brata. Will był prawiczkiem i Louis nie do końca był pewien, czy uda mu się wziąć dwa kutasy za pierwszym razem, ale może, jeśli dobrze go przygotuje.

Will pozwolił Harry'emu wsunąć się w jego usta i zassał delikatnie na próbę, ssąc mocniej, kiedy tylko Harry wydał jęk zadowolenia, głaszcząc jego włosy. Szatyn jęknął dookoła niego, zaciskając dłonie na pościelach, gdy Louis trącił palcami jego prostatę i wypchnął swój tyłek naprzeciw jego palcom, niemo błagając o jeszcze jeden.

Louis uśmiechnął się, liżąc skórę dookoła swoich dwóch palców i dołożył kolejnego, powoli poruszając nimi w przód i w tył, drażniąc prostatę Willa z każdym pchnięciem, aż do momentu w którym szatyn był totalnym bałaganem, a penis Harry'ego był cały mokry od jego śliny, bo Will nie mógł skupić się nawet na ssaniu, zamiast tego, śliniąc go.

\- Gotowy? - Harry zapytał, wysuwając swojego penisa z jego ust i spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.

Will natychmiast pokiwał głową, chcąc podziękować, że Harry się nad nim zlitował, ale zamiast tego jęknął, czując mocne uderzenie w lewy pośladek od swojego brata.

Harry pokręcił głową na Louisa, który uśmiechał się szelmowsko z pociemniałymi oczami i czerwonymi, mokrymi ustami.

\- Dalej, Lou, kładź się, Willy będzie cię ujeżdżał. - Harry powiedział stanowczo, ale czule, głaszcząc Willa, kiedy ten przesuwał się na łóżku, czekając aż któryś z nich powie mu, co robić.

Louis pokręcił głową, wycierając palce o kołdrę i przysunął się do Harry'ego, cmokając go w usta. - Nie, Will będzie ujeżdżał ciebie, Hazz. Jest prawiczkiem i chcę, żebyś to ty odebrał mu dziewictwo. Nie możemy zrobić tego razem, więc chcę, żebyś to był ty. Jestem jego bratem, wiem, że to nie bardzo ma dla nas znaczenie, ale chcę, żeby chociaż dziewictwo odebrał mu ktoś nie z rodziny.

Harry przez chwilę na niego patrzył, po czym skinął głową, całując go w czoło i szepcząc ciche "Kocham cię", zanim przesunął się do Willa, spoglądając mu w oczy. - Czy to w porządku, Willy?

Szatyn skinął głową, nachylając się po pocałunek, nadal niezdolny do mówienia, po wspaniałym przygotowaniu przez Louisa, po czym spojrzał na brata, który szybko przysunął się do nich, całując obu w usta.

Harry położył się płasko na plecach, z głową na poduszce i lekko rozchylił nogi, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco do Willa, który powoli osiadł na jego biodrach, ciężko oddychając.

Louis skinął do Harry'ego i sam ustawił się tuż za Willem, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do jego pleców i składając czułe pocałunki na jego ramionach i szyi. - Jesteś piękny, wiesz?

Will sapnął, spoglądając za siebie na Louisa z jeszcze większymi rumieńcami na policzkach. - T-Ty też, L-Lou.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, składając na jego ustach słodki, miękki pocałunek i kiwnął głową na Harry'ego, zagryzając dolną wargę.

\- Jezu, jesteście tacy słody. - Harry westchnął, rysując kółeczka na biodrach Willa.

Will spojrzał w dół na penisa Harry'ego i uniósł się ciężko oddychając, po czym złapał go i ustawił go przy swojej dziurce, jęcząc, kiedy zaczęła zaciskając się na niczym, błagając o niego. Harry jęknął głucho, spoglądając na niego z czerwonymi wargami i szklanymi oczami.

\- Kiedy będziesz gotowy, Willy. - Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha, przygryzając jego płatek i układając dłonie pod udami, żeby go przytrzymać.

Will skinął głową i biorąc ostatni głęboki wdech pozwolił biodrom opaść na samą główkę penisa Harry'ego. Jęknął wysoko i odchylił głowę do tyłu na ramię Louisa, który przycisnął usta do jego szyi, szepcząc coś o tym, jaki jest dobry i, że zaraz będzie lepiej.

Harry przez chwilę zaciskał palce na biodrach Willa, w przytłaczającym uczuciu ciasnoty, zanim rozluźnił się, oddychając ciężko i spoglądając na niego i Louisa spod przymkniętych powiek.

Will skinął głową, dając Louisowi znak, żeby chłopak powoli pomógł mu się opuścić, co ten z chęcią zrobił, dopóki Will nie był w pełni osadzony na biodrach Harry'ego z jego gigantycznym penisem w głęboko w swoim tyłku. Will wziął głęboki oddech, jęcząc na pieczenie i rozciąganie, które nie do końca były przyjemne, ale także na błogie wypełnienie, które to wszystko rekompensowało.

\- W porządku? - Harry zapytał ciężkim, grubym głosem, spoglądając na Willa z rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, ciężko oddychając, kiedy przyzwyczajając się do uczucia całej długości penisa Harry'ego w sobie, po czym ponownie skinął głową i razem z pomocą Louisa podniósł się na drżących udach, po czym opadł, jęcząc głośno razem z Harrym.

Louis przesunął ustami po ramieniu Willa, chcąc sprawić, żeby czuł się komfortowo i Will był mu za to wdzięczny, bo te delikatne pocałunki były miłym rozproszeniem.

Przez kolejne pięć minut Will podniósł się i opadł kilka razy, aż w końcu był w pełni gotowy na samodzielne poruszanie się na penisie Harry'ego i sam, bez pomocy Louisa zaczął się unosić i opadać, przyzwyczajony do uczucia grubego kutasa w swojej ciasnej dziurce.

Harry jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Willa i szatyn uśmiechnął się z czerwonymi policzkami i błyszczącymi ustami, po czym pochylił się po pocałunek, jęcząc, kiedy Harry zassał jego język do swoich ust, a Louis zaczął podgryzać skórę na jego kręgosłupie.

\- Tak. - Szatyn wyszeptał, kiedy Harry puścił jego język i schował twarz w jego szyi, pozwalając brunetowi powoli pieprzyć swój tyłek, kiedy on jęczał w jego skórę, od czasu do czasu, zaciskając się na jego penisie.

Louis westchnął, łapiąc swojego penisa, ale kiedy zobaczył srogi wzrok Harry'ego, od razu puścił go, robiąc zbolałą minę.

\- Och! - Will krzyknął, siadając i wyginając się w stronę Louisa, kiedy Harry trafił w jego prostatę i oboje, Louis i Harry uśmiechnęli się do siebie, zagryzając wargi.

\- Jeszcze? - Louis zapytał, obejmując Willa w talii i przygryzając płatek jego ucha. - Chcesz, żeby Harry zrobił to jeszcze raz?

Will pokiwał nieprzytomnie głową i Louis uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową do Harry'ego, który położył stopy płasko na łóżku i wypchnął biodra, trafiając w prostatę szatyna ponownie i wywołując u niego głośny krzyk, który prawdopodobnie słyszała cała ulica.

Will jęknął opierając dłonie na piersi Harry'ego i samemu spróbował unosić powoli biodra, kiedy Harry wypychał szybko biodra, co chwilę trafiając w jego prostatę i tym samym sprawiając, że Will ledwo kontaktował, obezwładniony uczuciem przyjemności.

Louis pochylił się, żeby przyjrzeć się temu, jak penis Harry'ego wchodzi w Willa, a dziurka chłopaka co chwilę zaciska się na nim, sprawiając, że brunet jęczy i Louis pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie to wygląda tak samo, kiedy Harry pieprzy jego.

\- Możesz wziąć więcej, kochanie? - Harry zapytał, jęcząc chwilę później, kiedy Will wgryzł się w jego ramię, opadając na jego klatkę piersiową, ochoczo kiwając głową.

\- Jeszcze. - wymamrotał cicho, krzycząc, kiedy Harry pchnął mocno, przyciskając główkę penisa do prostaty szatyna i zostając tak.

Louis wyprostował się i Harry skinął mu głową, podając mu buteleczkę lubrykantu, którą Louis z wahaniem przyjął. - Na pewno da radę?

Harry spojrzał na Willa, który skinął głową, łapiąc jego wzrok, po czym, sięgnął za siebie, próbując dotknąć Louisa, który wyciągnął do niego dłoń, kiedy tylko to zauważył.

\- Proszę, Lou. - Szatyn jęknął, czując jak penis Harry'ego podskakuje przy jego prostacie na dźwięk jego wypieprzonego głosu.

Louis skinął głową, wylewając na swojego penisa dużą ilość lubrykantu, żeby jego penis łatwiej wcisnął się obok kutasa Harry'ego. Wziął głęboki wdech i po odrzuceniu buteleczki nawilżacza w jakiś kąt, ustawił swojego penisa, przyciskając główkę do rozciągniętej na kutasie Harry'ego dziurce Willa, po czym powoli zaczął wciskać się do środka, razem z wysokimi jękami Willa i tymi Niskimi Harry'ego.

Kiedy główka jego penisa była tuż obok trzonu penisa Harry'ego, Louis, pochylił się, składając na kręgosłupie Willa drobne pocałunki. - W porządku?

Will skinął głową, wyciągając dłoń za siebie i zaciskając ją na udzie Louisa. - D-Dalej, L-Lou. - wyszeptał, ciężko oddychając.

Louis pokiwał głową, przymykając oczy, kiedy wsuwał się dalej, aż jego jądra były ściśnięte razem z jądrami Harry'ego przy pośladkach Willa.

Szatyn załkał głośno, wbijając paznokcie w udo Louisa i biceps Harry'ego i wciskając twarz w pierś bruneta, nie mogąc nic poradzić na łzy rozkoszy zmieszanej z bólem wypływające z jego przymkniętych oczu.

Louis zatrzymał się, całując plecy Willa, kiedy Harry całował jego twarz, chcąc jak najszybciej go rozluźnić.

Will skinął głową po kilku chwilach i wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy Louis wysunął się powoli, na próbę. Will jęknął cicho, próbując głęboko oddychać na piersi Harry'ego.

Louis przez chwilę poruszał się powoli, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Will dał radę wziąć ich obu przy swoim pierwszym razie. Nawet on by nie dał rady (dobra, może by dał, ale i tak by tego nie zrobił).

Will powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł głowę na ramieniu Louisa, który powoli wysuwał i wsuwał się w jego ciało, powodując przyjemność jemu, Harry'emu i sobie samemu. Harry przebiegał dłońmi w górę i w dół ud Willa, pieszcząc je opuszkami palców i co jakiś czas zahaczając o nie paznokciami.

\- Tam! Tam, proszę! - Will krzyknął, łapiąc uda Louisa i wbijając w nie paznokcie i wyginając się w łuk, kiedy oba kutasy podrażniły jego wrażliwą prostatę. - Jeszcze! - szatyn załkał, sam nabijając się na oba penisy.

Louis chwycił mocno jego biodra i przyspieszył swoje ruchy, czując jak zatyczka, która cały czas była w jego dziurce otarła się o jego własną prostatę, spychając go na krawędź.

Harry sam zaczął wyginać się łuk, na uczucie ciasnoty dookoła swojego penisa i zaczął wypychać swoje biodra w tym samym rytmie, co Louis i jęknął głośno razem z Louisem, kiedy Will zacisnął się dookoła ich kutasów, dochodząc niespodziewanie na jego klatkę piersiową z głośnym krzykiem i jękiem, kiedy Harry i Louis kontynuowali wypychanie swoich bioder, goniąc własne orgazmy.

Louis doszedł pierwszy; z dziurką mocno zaciśniętą dookoła zatyczki analnej i penisem dociśniętym do prostaty Willa, który załkał cicho na to uczucie, a Harry doszedł zaraz potem, jęcząc nisko z dziurką Willa zaciskającą się w szoku poorgazmowym.

Cała trójka przez chwilę została w miejscu, zanim Louis wysunął się z Willa, który jęknął na uczucie pustki, a Harry wysunął się z niego chwilę później, obejmując go i obracając ich, tak, że Will leżał na poduszkach, a Harry wstał, całując szatyna uprzednio miękko w usta i chwycił Louisa, kładąc go obok Willa i powoli wyjmując zatyczkę z jego dziurki. Louis jęknął, ale szybko zajął swoje usta ustami Willa, przytulając go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Harry odrzucił zabawkę w kąt, stwierdzając, że bałaganem zajmą się później, po czym z powrotem wszedł na łóżko, wciskając się pomiędzy Willa i Louisa i przyciągając obu do swojej klatki piersiowej.

To był najlepszy seks, jaki do tej pory miał i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś to powtórzą.

Spojrzał w dół na swoich chłopaków, którzy leżeli z głowami na jego klatce piersiowej i zamkniętymi oczami, ciężko oddychając.

Cóż, z pewnością to powtórzą.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Cóż, więc to koniec (nie robię mowy pożegnalnej, bo takowa będzie jutro przy dodatku) i chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za wspierające słowa, reblogi i serduszka, czy inne tego typu rzeczy, bo to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Tak, czy siak, zapraszam do czytania!!

2 lata później

\- Wróciłem! - Harry krzyknął, wchodząc do domu z siatkami pełnymi zakupów i torbą na ramieniu.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał dwa urocze śmiechy dobiegające z sypialni, więc uśmiechnął się do siebie, zsuwając buty ze stóp i odnosząc siatki do kuchni, gdzie postawił je na stole, po czym ruszył w stronę sypialni.

Kiedy tylko wszedł, powitał go widok Willa i Louisa zwiniętych na łóżku z uśmiechami na twarzy i chichotem, wydobywającym się z ust.

\- Harry! - krzyknęli oboje i Harry zaśmiał się, zrzucając z ramienia torbę i wskoczył na łóżko, całując najpierw Louisa, a potem Willa i przytulając ich obu do siebie.

\- Co tam, moje kochania? - mruknął, zwisając nad nimi z prawą dłonią opartą po lewej stronie głowy Louisa i lewą dłonią opartą po prawej stronie głowy Willa.

\- Louis dostał sześć z egzaminu ustnego na uczelni! - Will wykrzyknął, wplątując jedną dłoń w loki Harry'ego, kiedy Louis zawinął swoją na karku bruneta, chichocząc, kiedy Harry pochylił się nad nim, łącząc ich usta razem.

\- Mmm, wiedziałem, że stać cię na wiele, skarbie. - wymruczał w jego usta, liżąc je kilka razy, zanim odsunął się, cmokając go w policzek. - Mój zdolny chłopak.

Will uśmiechnął się, sam całując i Louisa, i Harry'ego w policzek, chichotać przy tym. - Kocham was.

\- My ciebie też, skarbie. - Louis wymamrotał, uśmiechając się do swojego brata i Harry'ego. - Więc... robimy imprezę z okazji mojej ślicznej szósteczki, czy macie inne propozycje?

\- Właściwie Liam, Niall, Zayn i Perrie mieli dzisiaj przyjść na wieczór filmowy. - Will powiedział, pociągając delikatnie za włosy Harry'ego, tak, jak wiedział, że brunet lubi.

\- Czyli impreza. - Louis skinął głową.

\- Ale mamy jeszcze trochę czasu na małe igraszki. - Harry zaoferował. - Zwykle przychodzą około czwartej, czyli mamy jeszcze cudowną godzinkę.

Will uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową i spoglądnął na Louisa, który westchnął, wypychając swoje biodra w stronę Harry'ego.

\- W takim razie dawaj, Styles. - Louis warknął i odpowiedział mu tylko głośny śmiech Harry'ego i chichot Willa.

***

\- Zostało jeszcze dziesięć minut. - Will oświadczył, ciężko oddychając z głową na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i palcami złączonymi z tymi Louisa na jego brzuchu, kiedy razem obrysowywali kontury motyla.

\- Akurat czas na szybki prysznic i uspokojenie się po jakże zajebistych trzech orgazmach. - Louis mruknął, przygryzając kość policzkową Harry'ego, na której razem z Willem zostawili malinki.

\- Nadal nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, Lou. Doprowadziłeś nas wszystkich do trzech orgazmów w niecałe pół godziny, jeśli odejmiemy czas całowania i obscenicznego rozbierania. - Harry odetchnął głęboko, przesuwając palcami przez włosy szatyna.

\- Jestem po prostu Bogiem seksu, Styles, myślałem, że to wiesz.

Harry tylko zaśmiał się, całując go mocno w usta. - Wszystko w porządku, Willy? - zapytał chwilę później, kiedy Will się nie odzywał.

\- Mhm, po prostu myślę. - Will odpowiedział, podnosząc głowę i całując bruneta w policzek dla uspokojenia.

\- Możesz myśleć po tak intensywnych trzech orgazmach? - Louis uniósł brwi i Will wywrócił oczami, pstrykając brata w nos. - O czym myślisz? - szatyn zapytał, kiedy Will ponownie ułożył głowę na piersi Harry'ego.

\- To głupie. - Will burknął i Harry uniósł brwi, patrząc na Louisa, który uśmiechnął się miękko, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy swojego brata.

\- No dalej, wiesz, że możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć.

Will westchnął, ale skinął głową, układając dłonie na piersi Harry'ego, po czym kładąc na niego brodę, żeby móc patrzeć na swoich chłopaków.

\- Myślałem o dzieciach. - mruknął po chwili cichy i Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, całując go w usta.

\- Chcesz dzieci? - zapytał, zagryzając dolną wargę.

\- Ja... Wiem, że nie dadzą nam dziecka z domu dziecka, ale pomyślałem, że możemy wynająć surogatkę? - Will wyszeptał, unikając wzroku swoich chłopaków. Louis wymienił spojrzenie z Harrym, który uśmiechnął się szeroko, zawijając swoje ramiona mocniej dookoła swoich skarbów i mocniej przyciągając ich do siebie.

\- Myślę, że możemy wynająć surogatkę od razu po studiach. Cała nasza trójka ma pracę, a po studiach będziemy mieli jeszcze lepsze, więc sądzę, że będzie stać nas na maleństwo. - oznajmił, spoglądając na Willa i Louisa błyszczącymi oczami. - Kocham was i oczywiście, że chcę mieć z wami dzieci.

Will pisnął i rzucił się na Harry'ego, który zaśmiał się głośno, dziobiąc usta mniejszego chłopaka. Louis patrzył na nich przez chwilę z uśmiechem, po czym sam krzyknął głośno rzucając się na nich z pocałunkami.

\- Ale ja wybieram imię pierwszego! - zawołał, uśmiechając się na śmiech Harry'ego i Willa, którzy nie wyglądali jakby mieli coś przeciwko. Szatyn uśmiechnął się i pocałował obu, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka. - Zostały dwie minuty, lenie! Czas na prysznic! - krzyknął, biegnąc z gołym tyłkiem do łazienki naprzeciwko łóżka.

Kochał ich mieszkanie, mieli dokładnie dwie sypialnie i trzy łazienki; ich sypialnia była największa, druga była dla gości i obie miały łazienki, oraz mieli salon, a w korytarzu była kolejna łazienka, dokładnie przed kuchnią, z wysepką kuchenną, czyli w sumie ich kuchnia była połączona razem z salonem. Kupili to mieszkanie pół roku temu i Louis naprawdę nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie chciał się wynieść, ale jeśli będą mieli więcej niż jedno dziecko (co było pewne) to będą musieli znaleźć coś większego, ale nadal Louis nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie chciał sprzedać to mieszkanie. Mama Louisa i Willa i mama Harry'ego – Anne, pomogły chłopcom i dodały im trochę pieniędzy na kupno tego mieszkania, i Louis nigdy nie był nikomu tak wdzięczny, w końcu miał przy sobie dwie najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu i swój własny kąt. Kochał to, jak jego życie teraz wyglądało.

Harry i Will dołączyli do niego chwilę później, wskakując pod prysznic i obmywając swoje ciała ze spermy.

Louis naprawdę nie mógł prosić o więcej; miał swoich chłopców przy sobie, był na studiach, a już w przyszłym roku, po ich ukończeniu będzie oczekiwał dziecka.

Louis naprawdę, naprawdę kochał swoje życie.


	18. DODATEK: Can I kiss you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: To koniec. Cóż, nie powiem, że mi przykro, bo szczerze mówiąc nie jest (przepraszam, ale miałam już dość tego opowiadania). To opowiadanie nie jest takie, jakie miało być, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest AŻ tak źle… dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentowali, prawili komplementy, wspierali, reblogowali i dawali serduszka, bo to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczyło i znaczy :D
> 
> Nie jestem najlepsza w pożegnaniach, więc po prostu powiem; PA PA TTBL :)
> 
> PS. W tym momencie kończymy głosowanie na następne ff <3

Will wszedł do kuchni i od razu podszedł do szafki, przy której stał Harry, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

\- Hmm? - Harry mruknął, odwracając się w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. Brat Louisa był naprawdę, naprawdę cholernie uroczy, zresztą tak samo, jak Louis i Harry pomyślał, że jeśli w przyszłości będzie mógł mieć ich obu, to będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, naprawdę.

\- Naleśniki będą okej na kolację? - Will zapytał, spoglądając na niego, kiedy wyjmował z szafki mąkę i cukier.

\- Jasne, chcesz, żebym pomógł? - Harry zapytał, przesuwając się w bok, żeby chwycić jajka, przy okazji przejeżdżając dłonią przez talię szatyna, który zadrżał pod jego dotykiem. Harry miał o wiele większe dłonie, niż te Louisa.

\- J-jeśli ch-chcesz. - Szatyn wymamrotał, rumieniąc się i schylił się do dolnej szafki po miskę, kiedy Harry wyjmował sztućce. Brunet był już nieźle obuczony, jak Will zauważył i szatynowi coś się zdawało, że Harry musiał naprawdę lubić ich kuchnię. Albo gotowanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, wyjmując mikser z górnej szafki, po czym położył wszystkie rzeczy na blacie, obok miski, którą wyjął Will.

Szatyn sięgnął po mąkę i otworzył paczkę, wsypując jej zawartość do miski, kiedy Harry przypadkiem trącił jego łokieć i biały proszek rozsypał się na blacie, tworząc białą mgłę w powietrzu. Oboje zaczęli kasłać, aby po chwili zacząć chichotać, gdy tylko pył opadł, a oni ujrzeli swoje białe twarze.

Harry oparł się jedną dłonią na blacie, a drugą automatycznie ułożył na biodrze Willa, ściskając go, kiedy śmiał się odrzucając głowę. Will chichotał, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który, cóż, był piękny nawet z mąką na twarzy.

Harry był pierwszym, który przestał się śmiać; przyglądał się, jak Will chichocze ze zmarszczkami przy oczach i marszczącym się guzikowatym noskiem. Był śliczny. On i Louis byli bliźniakami, ale byli dwoma cholernie różnymi osobami i Harry'emu nie chodziło tylko o charakter, ale także o wygląd/ Ale znowu, nie o kolczyki i tatuaże Louisa, ale o ich prawdziwe różnice; to, jak ich oczy czasami miały ten sam kolor, a przez większość czasu były różne, to, jak Louis przeczesywał swoją grzywkę dwoma palcami, a Will wszystkimi, rozplątując ją, to, jak nawet ich głosy się różniły; Willa był miękki i słodki, a Louisa głośny i lekko chropowaty. Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy był jedynym, który zauważa te różnice.

\- Cholera, mogę cię pocałować? - Harry wypalił, przyglądając się, jak Will zagryza dolną wargę i spogląda na niego niepewnie, przestając się śmiać.

Rumieńce od razu wpełzły na policzki szatyna, a jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić, kiedy kiwał głową, a po chwili czuł na swoich ustach miękkie wargi Harry'ego, napierające na jego własne. Automatycznie jego dłonie powędrowały na ramiona Harry'ego, zaciskając na nich palce, a ogromne ręce bruneta zawinęły się dookoła jego talii, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, kiedy składał na jego ustach pocałunki, nie chcąc się spieszyć z ich pogłębianiem. To był ich pierwszy pocałunek i Harry chciał, żeby był delikatny, tak samo, jaki Will. Louis nie był aż tak delikatny i nieśmiały, dlatego ich pocałunek był inny, ale Harry'emu podobało się to, że miał trochę różnorodności i coś mu się zdawało, że Louisowi też się to podobało.

Harry odsunął się od Willa, składając na jego wargach dwa pojedyncze pocałunki i cmoknął go w policzek, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jesteś śliczny z tą mąką na twarzy. - mruknął, trącając nosem jego policzek.

Will uśmiechnął się szeroko i zachichotał, sięgając po ścierkę i ocierając twarz Harry'ego z białego meszku, który stworzyła mąka. Chwilę później Harry wytarł jego twarz, a następnie objął go i pociągnął w stronę przedpokoju. - Wydaje mi się, że chłopcy już przyszli.

I to był moment, w którym Will pomyślał, że może posiadanie dwóch chłopaków będzie w porządku.


End file.
